Kingdom Hearts: BBSTerra's Story
by My5tic-Lali
Summary: The story of Birth By Sleep as told by Terra. Would he succumb to the darkness inside of him, or would he pull through and save his friends? Read to find out. no pairings. T for minor violence and one character death later.
1. The Mark of Mastery

**Warning:**

**This is a story about the plot of Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep**  
**If you have not beaten the game, plot and ending details will be revealed in this fanfiction, **  
**so don't read it unless you want to ruin the plot. **  
**This fanfiction also has moderate violence, and if you would not prefer that use discretion **  
**please. Thanks for reading!**  
**~My5tic-Lali**

Chapter 1: The Mark of Mastery

The room was dark, filled with rather feeble moonlight coming in from the window over Ven's bed, where he lay unable to rest. Thoughts raced through his head and he simply couldn't fall asleep. Giving up the effort, Ven sat up and sighed. Then, glancing out the window, he jerked forward.

"A meteor shower!"

He pressed his hands against the glass eagerly, then rolled off his bed and dashed towards and out of the door. The stars continued to streak across the sky, far above the grassy hills of the Land of Departure.

* * *

Ven raced through the quiet hills and still ponds until he reached a large open space they normally practiced on. The stars were dimmer out here with the circular lamps lighting the ground, but the stars, trailing white, were still visible dotted here and there in the wide dark sky.

He walked slowly to the edge and gazed out at the view. The castle was prominent, the towers reaching almost as high as the hills behind them, a white arch over the trail leading up to the alabaster steps gleaming in reflected light. But the stars above captured his attention.

"Wow!"

The meteors dappled the sky with their glowing tails, flying across the dark blue night. Ven lay down on the grass, hands behind his head and watched the milky trails of the falling stars fill the sky.

"Why does this seem so familiar?"

He was unaware he fell asleep until he started to dream. He dreamt of the sound of waves on a shore, stars high in the sky above him. Ven felt, rather than heard, something move close to him and he woke with a start. He sat up and looked at the castle. There was no movement there. Deciding against getting up and looking around, he lay back down and closed his eyes again. Maybe if he could fall asleep again, he would dream of that place again. But he heard motion nearby and opened his eyes. He was immediately confronted by the upside-down face of a blue-eyed girl smiling down at him.

"Whoa!"

Ven jerked up and turned to look at the girl. She had short, blue hair, a black and navy blue high-collared halter top, black shorts and leggings, white bell sleeves with armor on the top, ending with gray fingerless gloves, and sky-colored cloth at her hips. She leaned on her knees and blinked slowly at Ven.

She smiled as Ven sat up on his knees facing her.

"Gimme a break, Aqua."

Aqua stood up fully and smiled wider. She shook her head and replied "Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead. You know you should have at least brought a blanket."

Ven's face fell and he looked down.

"But-did I dream that place up? It really felt like I'd been there before…looking up at the stars…"Aqua ruffled his spiky light brown hair affectionately, making him close his eyes in displeasure. He hated being treated like a kid.

"'Cept you've always lived here with us."

Ven looked up and nodded, once.

"Yeah…"

He paused, still thinking about his dream.

"I know."

Ven looked up and smiled at his already grinning companion. They walked out toward the edge of the tableau together and sat, dangling their feet over the brim.

"Hey Aqua."

"Hm?"

"Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?"

"Hmm… Well, they say-"

But she was cut off by another voice behind the two friends.

"That every other star up there is another world."

Both looked behind them to see a serious-faced young man about Aqua's age, with spiky

brown hair, long tan pants, a gray and black shirt with a piece of gleaming armor on his left shoulder, and somber blue eyes.

"Terra."

Terra smiled.

"Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides out own. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns."

Terra walked forward as he spoke, until he was just behind Aqua and Ven."What? I don't get it." Ven looked confused.

"In other words, they're just like you, Ven."

Ven stood up and walked forward. "What does THAT mean?"

"You'll find out someday, I'm sure."

"I wanna know now."

"You're too young to know now."

"Quit treating me like a kid!"

Aqua smiled and chuckled quietly to herself. But it attracted the notice of the two arguing boys nonetheless.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Terra looked over at her, his eyebrow raised quizzically.

"I can't help it. You two would make the weirdest brothers." She started to laugh at the

indignant look on Terra's face and the confused one on Ven's.

"Huh?"

Aqua just continued to laugh, until Ven joined her and Terra's quiet chortle filled the air.

The three of them sat down together, watching the stars.

Then suddenly Aqua stood up.

"Oh yeah!"

Terra and Ven looked up, watching her as she walked behind them, saying, "Terra, me and you have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." She pulled out three star-shaped things on brown strings, one green, one orange, and one blue.

"I made us good luck charms."

She smiled and threw the orange one to Terra as he stood up. Terra examined it.

"Here."Aqua threw the green one to Ven, who caught it by the string and asked, "I get one too?"

Aqua held up her own blue charm, saying "Of course. One for each of us."

Terra brought his up next to Aqua's and Ven joined them.

Each was made with five pieces of metal around a strange angular symbol, silver on

Ven's and Aqua's, gold on Terra's, with the individual color in between, making the star shape.

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit…"Aqua continued, gesturing up at the stars, "and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it," she walked toward the center of the field, "nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other."

She turned back around.

"Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had."

The boys shared a look. They had far different responses.

"Oy, sometimes you are such a girl." Terra rolled his eyes, but tucked his charm into his

pocket nevertheless.

"Hey, what do you mean, 'sometimes'?

Ven's face fell.

"So this isn't a real good luck charm?"

Aqua walked over.

"Well that's yet to be seen. But I did work a little magic on it."

"Really? What?"

Aqua held up her Wayfinder with a smile.

"An unbreakable connection."

* * *

Ven stared up at the sky.

"Hey, we're gonna head back."

He looked over to see his two friends standing together close to the path back to the castle.

"Yeah. Me too!"

Ven raced over and joined them.

Aqua stopped by the bench and clutched her Wayfinder close.

"Together. Always."

They walked back together, three Keyblade Apprentices, united by friendship, and now by a little magic.

* * *

Looking back, all three would remember fondly and say with regret "That would be the last night we spent under the same stars"

* * *

Far away, on a world very different from the one Aqua, Ven, and Terra were on that night, Mickey Mouse rode on a book, trying to keep his balance on the waves of a large ocean. Spray filled the air and the rider wobbled, pawing the air. He flew up on the crest of the next wave, actually leaving the surface of the water and shooting into the air. The book fell beneath him but he only went higher, until he managed to land back on the book's open pages. Then a stronger gale swept him into a whirlpool, which dragged him down, yelling.

Mickey shot out of the water, then, into the air. He glanced down to the raging waters and suddenly the water vanished, revealing a solid wood floor, which he fell to with "oof!"Rubbing his bruised head, he walked over to a large desk, behind which sat a very grave faced man wearing a blue wizard's hat and blue wizard's robes with a long gray beard. He looked solemnly back at the nervous gaze of his pupil. This man was Yen Sid.

Yen Sid closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Mickey..." Yen Sid opened his eyes and stared at his pupil, standing apprehensively before him.

"I cannot shake the feeling something terrible is about to transpire."

Mickey tilted his head inquisitively, not understanding.

Outside the Mysterious Tower, high in the night sky, three stars close together winked and flashed, unaware their lives were about to change forever.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the stained glass window of the Throne Room, shining on five figures.

Aqua and Terra stood at attention before three high-backed chairs, two of which were occupied, while Ven stood off at the side, watching.

One of the chair's occupants was standing, addressing Aqua and Terra. The other, a

dark-skinned man, bald, with glowing orange eyes and a light gray goatee, caught Ven's eye and

gave him a rather odd smirk. Ven looked away hurriedly. The other man, a tall, man with armor

under a large coat, and a scar through his brown right eye, surveyed his three students. His gaze

moved from Ven, to Aqua, then finally to Terra.

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates…but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy—not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither." He paused for the smallest of seconds, and then continued.

"But I am sure our guest, Master Xehanort, did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark." Here Master Eraqus turned to the aforementioned guest and inclined his head. Xehanort nodded but kept his gaze fixed on the two prospects.

"I trust you are ready."

With one voice, Aqua and Terra replied.

"Yes."

"Then let the examination begin."

Eraqus raised his hand and summoned his gray Keyblade, Master Keeper, and invoked floating balls of light that appeared behind Aqua and Terra, who turned around and summoned their own Keyblades, Rainfell and Earthshaker.

Behind Master Eraqus, unnoticed by anyone, Master Xehanort worked some magic of his own. With a couple movements of his fingers, he set a dark spell on the balls of light, giving them a black aura and causing them to immediately become more aggressive. Aqua, Terra, and Eraqus seemed surprised at the sudden change, but the two Apprentices rushed forward and started attacking the spheres.

One of the balls wandered over to where Ven was standing, watching his two friends nervously.

"Ven!"

Ven called for his own Keyblade, Wayward Wind, and turned to his favored stance, knees bent and his keyblade held backward. He slashed and the ball dissipated.

"Don't worry about me. You two focus on the exam."

"But Ven, you're in danger here! Go wait in your room." Aqua and Terra were back to back now, keeping the balls at bay.

"No way! I've been looking forward to this—seeing you two become Masters. I'm not gonna miss it now!"

"He can take care of himself." Terra nodded and dodged one of the balls as it rushed him. "He's been out there training just as hard as us."

"Yeah!" Ven agreed as more jerking balls came closer.

Aqua's shoulders slumped, realizing she had lost the argument.

"Stay sharp, Ven."

* * *

Terra's POV

I hefted my Keyblade and glowered at two of the glowing balls. I rushed forward and

slashed one into darkness, and brought Earthshaker up to strike the other, only to find it had

drifted out of reach, toward Aqua, who was busy with some of her own. She cast Fire and a

sphere exploded in a burst of flames. She scored a hit against two of the others but another was

sneaking up behind her.

"Aqua! Behind you!"

She turned as the ball closed in on her and jumped back as the sphere tried to knock her

over. She sliced it in half.

"Thanks."

"No-" I was engaged with another one, but rushed forward with a slash and decimated two, "-Problem" I grunted and jumped over a small group of balls, the scowl on my face growing

larger as I saw how many were still left. Ven was off to my left, holding his own fine against three of the balls, jumping high into the air then coming down with a slash on one, charging forward and slicing on another. He needed none of my help.

A group of the orbs were floating around by a pillar. I rushed toward them, raising Earthshaker, and decimated half of them before any could attack. I jumped to the side and swiped the last one. It disappeared, and I straightened up. I looked around for another enemy to attack, but realized that we had destroyed all of them.

I turned back around and jogged back up to the dais where Master Eraqus was waiting,

Aqua beside me. I saw Ven run back to his previous spot as well, off to the side by a pillar.

"That was unexpected…but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial." Master Eraqus gestured for us to continue. We knew what to do.

"Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners-only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed."

I readied Earthshaker as across from me, Aqua walked into position and tightened her grip on her Keyblade. Her face was set, grim and determined. She was a difficult opponent, I knew from countless sparring rounds. She was light, agile, but relied on magic more than Ven or I did, with a shorter reach and less strength than me. But I knew I could beat her. I didn't need too, but I could.

Then came the order I was ready for.

"Begin!"

Aqua and I ran at each other, slicing with the same motion, hitting our Keyblades together. She backed up quickly, evidently expecting me to retaliate immediately as I normally did. But I knew she'd be expecting it. So I threw an overhead swipe, which she deflected to the side, then spun and hit. I blocked and retaliated. I went on offensive, slashing for the places I knew her block was slow. But instead of trying to stop my hits, she dodged, flipping backward and ducking beneath my blows. Then, just when I was getting into my rhythm, she attacked back. I managed to dodge by jumping back, but it was close.

Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, her Keyblade was in front of my face.

I leaned back, struck with fear at her sudden and fierce attack.

_Fear? Fear is weakness._ whispered an unbidden voice in my head.

_Fear is the emotion of the weak. You must rid yourself of it. You are strong._

I felt anger course through me.

Wait, why are you angry? This is a test. She took you by surprise. So what? Another voice chimed in.

My eyes widened in surprise as she ran forward with a cry.

The second voice was drowned out as I felt rage rise up from within me.

As she drew closer, I raised my Keyblade and my left hand, which had somehow managed to get cloaked in darkness. My darkness. My rage.

Wait, no, darkness is bad-it's not something I want.

Or is it?

No, no it's not. Master Eraqus has always taught-_Do you always listen to Master Eraqus? Is he always right? You should be able to form your own opinion, shouldn't you?_

But no, not now. Not in the middle of the test. Not when so much was at stake.

I shut my anger out. I closed the door on my rage. The darkness on my hand dissipated. I brought my Keyblade up and blocked her furious attack, then countered with one of my own.

And so it went. Strike and block, attack and parry, hit and retaliation.

I lost sense of time as it went on.

The only thing that mattered was hitting.

And not getting hit.

Beating Aqua.

Showing Master Eraqus I was worthy of the Mark of Mastery.

_Beating Aqua._

Eventually we sparred to a standstill, both too tired to continue, our Keyblades locked together, neither of us with the strength to strike back.

"Enough."

Aqua and I returned to Master Eraqus, who now had Master Xehanort behind him.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision."

This was it.

"Terra, Aqua, you both preformed commendably."

Yes, now it's for sure.

Wait, was that a note of sadness in his voice? Did that preempt something bad?

Master Eraqus' next words were a blur.

I saw his lips move, but the words didn't comprehend with my brain.

"However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery."

_"Only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery."_

"Only Aqua." The words chased themselves around in my brain. _"Only Aqua"_

_ "Only Aqua."_

_ "Only Aqua."_

My brain finally caught up with what was going on.

_ "Only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery."_

No.

No.

_ No!_

It couldn't be.

We were gonna be Masters together.

No!

I heard Aqua's gasp of surprise next to me.

"Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check."

Just because my darkness?

I always knew I had darkness. It had always been there, under my skin. Deep inside me.

It came out when I got angry. But it had never been a problem for me before now.

"But there is always next time. That is all."

No.

No.

_ No._

This couldn't be happening.

It couldn't. I barely heard master Eraqus' next words. What did they mean anyway, if I wasn't a Master?

"Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge."

_"Certain knowledge."_

Yeah, because I wasn't good enough.

Because my darkness wasn't 'sufficiently in check'.

_"Only Aqua."_

"Please wait here for further instruction."

Master Eraqus walked off, Master Xehanort behind him.

"Hey…." Aqua turned to me, reaching out with her hand, to reassure me, console me, I don't know. I don't really care either.

Ven ran over.

"Terra, I'm sorry."

Aqua nodded fervently, her wide blue eyes trained on my face. Trying to gauge my mood I guess.

I didn't look at either of them.

"The darkness…where did it come from?"

Aqua and Ven stood in silent shock as Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort walked together past us.

"Sorry…but I need some time alone."

I walked away from my two friends, both wearing the same shocked and a little hurt expression.

* * *

Xehanort walked down the stairs. His mind was full of the events of today, but he felt a great sense of triumph. His plan was working.

"What do you make of Ventus?" Xehanort addressed a boy dressed all in black and red, who was wearing a black mask that obscured his face.

"He ain't gonna cut it."

He took his mask off and looked Xehanort in the eye.

"Somebody's gotta break that loser in."

"Not here you won't. I have to keep up appearances." Xehanort said, his golden eyes flashing.

"I know that."

Vanitas put his mask back on.

"He just needs a little incentive to leave home."

The two continued walking down the stairs, leaving behind the scene that was being played out above them.

* * *

I sat on the steps leading to the grounds of The Land of Departure.

There's darkness inside me.

So what does that matter?

I know I'm strong enough to hold it back.

"Yes…"

I turned around sharply to see Master Xehanort at the top of the stairs, his gloved hands behind his back."You are indeed strong."

Before I had time to ask him how he knew what I was thinking, he continued.

"The darkness is nothing to fear."

"Master Xehanort…"

"And yet…how frustrating that Eraqus refutes its power. Why, you could train with him forever and still…" He started walking down the stairs toward me.

"You'd never be a Master in his eyes."

I jerked forward, unable to contain my frustration and confusion.

"But why? Help me understand, Master Xehanort. What is it that I failed to learn?"

My head hung with the last words.

I had been training with Master Eraqus for years, and yet I hadn't learned anything? Was I still that impatient, easily angered boy my Master found all those years ago?

"You are fine as you are."

My eyes widened at his answer. _Fine? As I am?_ Then why did Master Eraqus refuse me the Mastership?

"The darkness cannot be destroyed. It can only be channeled."

I was still confused, but I stood to attention and said "Yes. Thank you Master."

I bowed slightly in his direction, then started as the bell started tolling. I looked around in confusion, and then bolted up the stairs toward the Great Room.

Behind me, I thought I heard a sound, but disregarded it.

I ran towards the dais where Aqua was already standing.

"What happened?"

I turned toward Aqua, who looked away in confusion."I don't know. Why isn't Ven here?"

From the wall in front of us, we heard Master Eraqus saying, "Very well then. I will send my pupils to investigate." A pause. Then, "Yes, I understand. Farewell."

Aqua and I drew to attention as Master Eraqus turned around and walked up to us.

"That was my dear old friend Yen Sid. As you know, he is Master no more…but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern-for he tells me the princesses of heart are in danger. Not only from the forces of darkness, as you may assume…but also from a new threat, one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form-Yen Sid calls them the "Unversed."

He looked to me and to Aqua, staring us both in the eye, then continued.

"As weilders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news on to Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt there is any connection, and yet… This all troubles me."

I spoke up.

"Master Xehanort is gone?"

It was a long time before my Master replied, and when he did it wasn't in answer to my question.

"So here we are. I need you two to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed, and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others."

He paused, as if unsure to go on, but continued nevertheless."The darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go, and fulfill your duty."

Aqua and I answered with one voice.

"Yes Master."

I turned to go, but was stopped by Master Eraqus' voice.

"Terra."

I turned around.

"Consider this an opportunity. A second chance for you to change my mind."

"What?"

_'A second chance for you to change my mind.'_

He came down the stairs and stood straight in front of me.

"You must know, I care for you like my own son. If I could have my way, I would name you Master in a second. But how can I, when you are so obsessed with power?"

I bit back the retort that came to my tongue. His words were touching, but me?

Obsessed with power?

"Terra, you mustn't be afraid of losing. Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness."

He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You must never forget."

Master Eraqus stepped back and I bowed to him.

"Thank you, Master. I swear…I will not fail you again."

I turned and continued walking out, gripped by my determination.

_ I swear…I will not fail you again._

* * *

I was in the middle of the field before I was stopped.

"Terra!"

I stopped and turned, to see Ven racing down the stairs toward me.

He slowed to a stop in front of me, leaning on his knees, panting for breath.

"I-I…"

But I stopped him before he could finish his scentence. Putting my hand on his head and ruffling his hair the way he hated, I said "It's okay."

I smiled at him as he looked up at me, sadness written all over his face.

I turned and walked a few paces before raising my hand, clenching it into a fist, and slamming it into my shoulder guard. It activated the rest of my armor with a flash of light, cloaking me and Ven in bright light.

Once it had died, I was fully equipped in my red and gold armor. The comfortable weight of Earthshaker was once again in my hand. I raised the Keyblade, and summoned a portal. Light shot out of the end of my Keyblade, and shot a beam up into the sky, where it formed a blue-black portal sizzling with electricity. I then threw my Keyblade up into the air, spinning, and it changed into my Keyblade Glider, which came back in front of me. I jumped on and steered it up, around Ven, who was watching in awe, and flew straight up, into my portal and the Lanes Between, leaving behind Ven, Aqua, Master Eraqus, and going forward into a new world. Another chance.

A/N:

If you hadn't already guessed, this is a retelling of Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. This is kind of a trial run for me, to see if anyone likes my writing and to see if I can actually write out a long plotline like this. I will be writing almost everything in first person (except some of the interactions of the three), and I will write out all three plot lines, Terra first, then Ven, then Aqua. I really hope you like this! PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews! Even flames or 'your writing is horrible'. I would be more curious as to why you hate my writing than hurt, so please, tell me what you think!

DISCLAIMER:I keep waiting for a little package saying that i now own the rights to Kingdom Hearts, but until i get that, I have to say that Square Enix owns Kingdom Hearts

R&R please! Thanks so much!


	2. The Call of Darkness

Chapter 2: The Call of Darkness

The Lanes Between were like nothing I had ever seen before. They were like a long, starry tube, winding through space. There were millions of them, from one world to the next and back. Through the clear sides I could see world upon world upon world. It was a crazy experience. All the while, I was gliding along a narrow tube. After a while, I a portal appeared and I shot into it, unable to tell where I would land.

I stepped out of the portal, having unformed my Keyblade Glider, and found myself in a large clearing, surrounded by white cliffs topped with grass and various trees. I dismissed my armor and stepped further into the world. I walked to the edge of a large lake. Once there, I stopped and looked around.

Suddenly, behind me I heard a strange noise. I turned and summoned my Keyblade to confront a small blue-black creature with red gleaming eyes, and humanoid appendages, with points at the end instead of digits. It's antennae were right at the top of it's triangular head, and shaped almost like a lightening bolt. It moved almost furtively, ducking and watching me with those small red eyes.

I was at a loss as to what it could be, but then I realized, "Monsters. The ones Master mentioned."

I heard that strange sound that signaled their arrival and realized the first one wasn't alone. I was surrounded by them, at least seven as far as I could tell.

"These are the unversed!"

I struck the one in front of me with Earthshaker, knocking it away before turning to face it's friends. I moved to slash one, but instead hit only thin air. The Unversed had sunk into the ground to avoid my attack and then moved behind me, rising up from the ground as it did so. It swiped at me with it's claw, but I dodged and swiped it away.

I managed to hit it again, causing it to disintegrate in a spray of blue matter. I turned and found myself confronted by the other six. I smiled and dashed forward, slicing as I went.

I caste Fire and one burst into flames, sliced another two and turned to face the three left.

One sunk into the ground, but the other two stayed where they were, still doing that odd, jerky dance. I ran forward and slashed them out of existence, turning to face the other, only to see it had run off, into the woods.

"No you don't!" I ran after it, holding my Keyblade behind me.

I followed it through the forest, following a rough path through the woods. Eventually the dirt path changed to a road, paved with stones. As I ran out of the forest, I was greeted by the sight of a huge castle, far bigger than any building in the Land of Departure.

The Unversed stopped in the middle of a long bridge leading up to the castle, glancing around warily. Before it could turn, I jumped and brought my Keyblade down with a slash that decimated the small creature.

I straightened up and looked up. Above me loomed the castle, light gray withdark plum tower tops. I then shifted my gaze from the castle to the road leading up to it. To my surprise, I was not alone. A lone figure, cloaked in a dark robe, holding a black staff with a glowing green orb was standing not ten feet away, contemplating the castle much as I had been.

She wore a black horned headdress and the fingernails at the end of her green hands were painted magenta.

I decided to approach her, strange as she might look, so I could find the answers I needed.

Before I could reach her, she turned around and asked in a high, strong voice, "What's this...Why aren't you asleep, boy? That fool Flora cast a spell to put everyone in this castle into a deep, deep slumber."

I avoided answering her question, mindful of Master Eraqus' instruction that no one could know there were other worlds, and instead, asked "Who are you?"

She raised her right hand to her chest with a smile.

"Why, I am Maleficent...as all who dwell in this kingdom would know."

She gestured around to the quiet hills and green forests around us.

"Now you must reciprocate the introduction. Who are you?"

"I'm Terra. Do you know anything about some monsters I have seen around here?"

She strode away from me, towards the opposite side of the bridge.

"Hmph. Now why would I give a thought to creatures so base...so inconsequential?"

I chuckled quietly to myself, once.

"They are base, that's for sure."

I shook myself out of my reverie and looked up. "Anyway, I'm looking for someone. Ever heard of a man named Xehanort?"

"That name is not familiar to me."

My heart sank. So I had come to this world for nothing?

"Is he an outsider, like yourself?"

She paused for a moment, apparently not expecting me to reply.

"Oh, but wait...I do remember someone leaving the castle." She said, turning around.

I looked back up, suddenly hopeful.

"Tell me. What was he doing here?"

It was a moment before she replied.

"I couldn't say... I can only be certain he was not from this kingdom."

I closed my eyes with frustration. Maleficent was no help at all.

"If you're curious, go see the castle for yourself. There-the entrance is past the bridge."

I had to check it out. If there was even the smallest chance Master Xehanort was there...

"Thanks."

I was already running before Maleficent spoke again.

"Perhaps he did speak about imprisoning 'the light'..."

I stopped and turned my head toward her. Imprisoning the light?

"'The light' could be so many things. Could he have meant Princess Aurora?"

The name wasn't one I knew, but I was going to check it out regardless.

"Aurora..." it sounded like a princess alright.

* * *

As I ran up to the castle, more Unversed appeared. And they weren't all the same small blue-black ones that were by the lake either. Some were just a little bit bigger than the "Floods" as I had decided to call the smallest ones (as they came in waves of seven or more), with bigger and sharper claws, these small red pot-looking things that flew around my head and tried to knock me over, blazing with fire magic, and one that looked almost like a potted plant with snake-like vines for hands that it used to attack. I decided to call the ones with sharp claws Scrappers, with they way they used those talons of theirs, the fire elementals Red Hot Chilis, and the plants Thorn Bites.

While they were harder than the Floods, none of the others posed any real challenge to me. I cut them all down without a second thought, disintegrating them into mist. I reached the castle doors without much trouble, and immediately headed inside. I found myself in a large, no scratch that, HUGE throne room. It was at least twice the size of the one in the Land of Departure. At the end of the room were two high-backed thrones. The room was quiet and still, which confused me. A castle this size should at least have some noise, right?

Off to the left of the entrance was a flight of stairs. I could only assume the Princess would be up there, along with my lead to finding Master Xehanort. So I headed up, past long, silent stone corridors with locked doors and dusty decorations.

The stairs were thickly carpeted and made only a soft _THUD_ whenever my shoes hit, propelling me up and closer to my goal. I saw no Unversed in the corridors, which I gathered to mean that the Princess was not there. Master Eraqus had said the Unversed were 'fledgling emotions that have taken monster form' and didn't that mean they would try to attack the light instantly? And if Princess Aurora was a Princess of Heart, they would go after her. So I kept climbing. Past windows showing hills and forests, past too quiet doorways, and further into a feeling that not everything was right in this castle.

Where were the people, the servants, the royalty, _anyone_? It wasn't as if this whole world could be deserted besides Maleficent, could it? But wait, what was it the green-skinned individual said...'Why aren't you asleep, boy? That fool Flora cast a spell to put everyone in this castle into a deep, deep slumber.'

Did that mean everyone was asleep? Who was Flora anyway? And how had Maleficent not been put under the spell as well? The questions swirled around in my head.

I reached the top and wound up at the end of another long hallway. As I stepped forward, toward the only door at the end of the passageway, I heard the sound of Unversed arriving. Yeah, I was right. I turned around, summoning Earthshaker as I did, and confronted two Scrappers, their red eyes pretty much straight lines on their almost helmet-like head. I swiped at the first one, knocking it back before turning to it's friend and casting Freeze. The spell hit it, enclosing it in a block of ice. I turned back to the other one and, seeing that it was farther away than I had expected, I prepared to jump after it, but then something big hit me in the back and sent me sprawling.

I slammed into the wall opposite. _Ouch..._I turn around to face my new opponent, and immediately thought to myself _Oh man it's a sumo wrestler Unversed form._

And that's what it sure looked like. Small, round head, huge, glove-like hands, and to top it off a huge rotund blue and black belly.

It advanced on me with slow, sure steps, staring me down with those huge, blank red eyes. I readied my Keyblade only for it to jump up with an agility I had not expected and come crashing down, still three feet away from me. At first I wondered hat in the world the Unversed was doing, slamming down that far away, but then I saw the shock wave expand from the point of impact on the floor. I barely managed to jump over it in time to bring my Keyblade down on the huge Unversed. My hit barely seemed to have fazed the giant thing. But apparently jumping around with that much weight was tiring, as it had stopped and swayed gently on the spot. I took the opportunity to slash a couple more times with my Keyblade before it came to it's senses and turned back to me. It swung two punches which I easily dodged and retaliated with slices from Earthshaker. I finally maganed to pulverize it with my last swing. I turned back to the door, only to find the two Scrappers from earlier advancing on me. I sliced them both, causing them both to disperse into bursts of blue. I continued past them, and to the door. There was something odd about the plain wooden door, though I didn't immediately place it in my mind.

Then it clicked. The door had a strange aura of magic, dark magic, hovering around it. I knew it would be useless to try to open it before getting rid of the magic seal, so I jumped back to give myself room and brought the Keyblade up, summoning my power to the end. After it had full power, a beam shot out of the end and broke up the seal. The aura faded and I opened the door. I entered into a large, airy bedroom, lavish and exquisitely furnished. In the corner was a bed, partially covered by a purple curtain. On the bed, hands clasped over her chest, was a girl who could only be Princess Aurora. She had long, golden hair, crowned with a small tiara, which was spread all over a large pillow.

_This feels so familiar..._I thought, clenching my fists and staring down at the Princess of Heart.

"Her heart is filled with light-not the slightest touch of darkness." I jumped at the voice. I was sure there had been no one else in the room when I entered, and I had heard no sound of the door creaking open since then.

I turned and saw Maleficent standing in the corner, a nasty jealous gleam in her eye.

"Just the kind of heart I need."

I drew my breath in sharply. _She needed Princess Aurora's heart?_

"For what?"

I was seriously considering summoning my Keyblade and forcing her to answer me.

"Imagine withme, the most glorious of futures...Seven of the purest hearts, each overflowing with light. When brought together, they grant the power to rule all worlds."

Maleficent's gleam had turned into a spark of maniac power, and I could see her staff head start to glow.

"What do you mean?"

This wasn't making any sense.

"Why, that key you hold...The Keyblade, is it called?"

I summoned the said Keyblade, anger coursing through me. _How had she known that?!_

"Where did you learn that name?"

"That trinket is the only way to obtain the hearts."

My anger grew with every word she said. I clenched my fists.

"No more games. Where is Master Xehanort?!"

Her next words were spoken with a hard tone.

"Impudence will get you nowhere, _child_."

I bristled with indignation at the assumption of my age.

"If you wish to learn more, you must retrieve the heart of Aurora."

"And why would I _ever_ want to do that?" The witch was seriously starting to annoy me.

Maleficent smiled, and it made me uneasy. It was a smile of amusement, of complete assurance.

"It's not a matter of 'why,' but of will." Anger was clouding my senses. I barely even noticed when her staff head started to glow once again.

"In your heart, there is darkness just waiting to be awakened." I bristled at the word. _Darkness._ It seemed no matter where I went it was still there. Still under my skin.

Then something happened that I never saw coming. Something was pressed over my mind, a kind of confusion, a kind of numbness, that stifled any clear thought and made me feel drowsy.

"I-I don't know...what you're talking about." The words were hard to say, almost as though my tongue was out of sync with my brain.

"Perhaps not yet..."

The fuzz in my brain grew. It wasn't like the haze of pain, or of anger, more like a fog of tiredness.

"But I have the power over sleep."

I shook my head, trying to clear it. Her words echoed around, but the meaning never penetrated my brain.

"And I can awaken what's inside you..."

The fog was thicker now, almost like a veil over everything. Nothing processed. Everything was a blur. _"Awaken what's inside you..."_

"Then you will be free to be who you truly are."

I was barely aware that it hurt, the fog. It was a disconnected hurt, like it was happening to someone close to me, but I did not feel it.

Suddenly memories sprung, unbidden, to the front of my mind.

_My Master, standing in front of me, his hard gaze on mine._

_"Remember that darkness lurks in every heart."_

_"Darkness is our foe!_

_"Would that we could be rid of it..."_

_Master, drawing his Keyblade._

_"You must destroy it!"_

_"Push the darkness down-allow it no quarter in your heart."_

The memories faded and I saw Maleficent once again, cloaked in green magic. I looked down at my hands and was surprised, in a detatched way, that there was green magic on me.

The numbness stole over my brain, and shorted out my functions. I was vaguely aware of hunching over, then standing back up.

It was as though someone had seized the reins of my head and was controlling it.

_Raise your Keyblade._

My arm raised Earthshaker, till it was over the Princess.

_Gather your power._

_Take her heart._

My body gathered my power, summoning beams of light on the edge of my Keyblade. The light expanded outward, till it reached it's limit and faded. In it's place, something came out of Princess Aurora. A glowing sphere of light, that rose up and over my head till it fell into Maleficent's waiting claws.

"Here it is... Just what I've waited for."

The fog was still over my brain, making it hard to think, hard to move. I watched, not feeling anything as Aurora's heart was cloaked in Maleficent's dark magic.

Then the daze fell. Suddenly I had the reins again. I jerked back, trying to process what had just happened.

"To think that all he spoke of was and will be true..."

I put my hand to my head. Something had happened. Something bad. What was bad?

Then I remembered, like a crackle of lightening in a dark gray sky.

I had taken Princess Aurora's heart. I had succumbed to Maleficent's magic. I had let the darkness inside of me have control.

"What? How did I-"

Then it really hit me.

_I had taken Princess Aurora's heart!_

I jerked back.

I turned to the witch, that green-skinned manipulator.

"What did I do?" I already knew, or thought I did, but I had to be sure.

"What did YOU do?!"

"You speak as if I pulled some invisible strings. No, you couldn't be further from the truth, child. I simply whispered to the darkness you already held inside."

No, it couldn't be me, could it? Could I have really done this? Was it really my darkness?

Maybe it was. Maybe I had really done it. Maybe I couldn't resist the darkness.

"How could I do this?"

I felt my knees tremble. I had taken a girl's heart. I had succumbed to my darkness.

I had failed as a Keyblade Wielder.

I had failed my Master.

I had failed Aqua. I had failed Ven.

"Yes... Now you want to know where Xehanort went."

Her words struck something inside my hole of despair.

_Xehanort..._

"Well, that I cannot answer. He disappeared into the darkness."

So he isn't here after all.

It didn't really mean anything. I had already failed. My job was over. I was useless.

"But now I know the Keyblade is necessary to gather hearts."

That hit me. To do her plan, she needed the Keyblade.

"Join me. Collect six more hearts of pure light. Then we will rule all the worlds together!"

Her voice rose to a thunderous crescendo with the last words. She was obsessed with power. With the possibility of ruling the worlds.

Another memory came to my mind.

_I was only twelve. It was years before Ven came, but Aqua and I had already been under the tutelage of Master Eraqus for multiple months, and we were training together outside. I was using my wooden Keyblade, at least until Master Eraqus told me I could try actually summoning my real Keyblade, while Aqua, who had only been here for five months, in contrary to my near ten months, was only using a wooden stick. _

_Master had taught us how to do our first magic that day, a simple spell of freeze, and we were supposed to be practicing. Even back then Aqua was an ace at magic. She mastered the spell much faster than I could, controlled it better, even executed it better. I was trying in vain to get my spell to work, while Aqua was over a couple feet away, casting the spell as though it was easier than breathing. She got it on the first try while I was still fruitlessly attempting to get even the smallest wisp of something even vaguely frozen. I had thrown my wooden weapon to the ground in disgust._

_"I can't do this. It's useless! Why would I even want to freeze something? I just need more power, then I wouldn't need to do spells at all! I could beat anything without stupid magic!" and I kicked my wooden keyblade to prove my point._

_Aqua looked over at me, her eyes the same clear blue they are now, confusion written over her features. I was too furious with myself to notice anything my shy classmate was doing, until I heard her voice from right behind me._

_"Here."_

_I had looked up to see her bright blue eyes gazing up at me, holding out my weapon as though it were some precious treasure. _

_"I don't want it." I had muttered, too full of anger and bitterness to acknowledge her._

_"Oh come on Terra. You don't mean that. You told me you always wanted to be a Keyblade Master someday. You can't do that if you give up now." Her voice, however logical, did nothing to assuage my displeasure with the exercise._

_"No. If this is what it takes to be a 'Keyblade Master' it's not worth it."_

_I hadn't really meant it. I was just easily bored and restless, and I didn't like doing stuff that I wasn't good at. I didn't like failing._

_"But what if someday there's a bad person, who wants to hurt good people? If you become a Keyblade Master, you could stop the bad person. And you could help the people. But you have to at least _try_ to do this." Aqua wheedled, holding my Keyblade tantalizingly before me, a wide smile on her face._

_I rolled my eyes. "Sometimes you are such a girl."_

_But I took back the weapon anyway._

_As I went back to work on the freeze spell, I could have sworn Aqua was smiling._

The vision faded as quickly as it came, and suddenly I found new resolve.

"You seem to be mixed up. I'm a peacekeeper, not a tyrant!" I summoned my Keyblade with the last words, ready to take on the enchantress, dark magic or no dark magic.

But a tremor shook the room, jolting me out of my attack mode. I looked around, trying to find the source. It felt as if it came from below...

"Hmm... For a peacekeeper, you're off to an exceptionally poor start. Remember this- the darkness in your heart cannot be held back by force or strength. Now my work here is done, as is yours. Wasn't there someone you needed to chase?"

Green tendrils of magic flew up from her feet and slowly consumed her, dragging her through her portal.

"Wait!" I jumped at her, twisting in midair for more power, and brought my Keyblade down where Maleficent was-but hit only air. She was gone.

Another tremble shook the room.

_The Unversed... They're going to bring down the castle! I have to do something! _

I ran to the door, without looking at the still Princess. I couldn't.

* * *

There were no Unversed in the hall this time around.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, the quakes growing louder, more frequent, and bigger as I got closer to the Throne Room.

I finally made it to the cavernous place, and the sight that greeted me was not one I wanted to see.

I thought that one Unversed from before was huge, but I was wrong. THIS Unversed was huge. At least twelve feet tall, it resembled a giant spinning wheel, with three legs, and two arms branching off near it's head. One arm held a large wheel, the other a spool of gold string. It was mainly red and black, with wooden parts connecting them. It was bouncing around the Throne Room, and that was making the violent tremors. I knew I had to destroy it before it destroyed the whole castle.

As I rounded the corner and entered the room, the Unversed turned to me with large, almost sorrowful eyes, and immediately bunched it's legs and launched itself into the air.

I barely had time to hurl myself out of the way before it landed exactly where I had been, sending off a large shock wave. I jumped over the wave of destruction coming from the Unversed.

I brought my Keyblade out and sliced and slashed as much as I could before it lept up again. I shot myself over, beyond the danger zone. Again I sprung over the burst of destruction and attacked the behemoth.

I couldn't tell how long that went on before I finally annoyed the monster enough till it stopped leaping around. It instead seemed almost to glow with rage and it suddenly charged at me, cantering forward and nearly knocking me over. I felt the end of it knock me back and knew there would be a bruise there in the morning. I flew at least seven feet before I hit the ground, slamming into the tiled floor hard. Ground had never seemed so hard.

I managed to drag my sore body off the ground, turning to find the Unversed. I couldn't find it, until I felt, rather than heard, something move above me. My extensive training kicked in before I had totally processed the movement, making me tuck and roll out of the way. Good thing I did, because the Unversed had slammed down exactly where I had staggered to my feet.

I must have hurt it enough that it's reflexes were much slower, because even though my chest and back throbbed with every breath, I was able to get a few hits in with the Keyblade before the Wheel Master (I made up the name on the spot) took off once again. This time it didn't charge. It simply used that gold wire on it's spool and grabbed me. I struggled against the searing hot wire, but it pulled me closer and closer. I was barely able to break free before it brought the wheel crashed into the floor where I would have been.

I ran back in, hoping beyond hope this thing was almost dead, and slashed again, using the more advanced hits Master Eraqus had taught me. It worked, and the Wheel Master collapsed. It tried to struggle to it's feet once more, but it only fell back before exploding in a blast of particles.

I nearly sagged to the ground in relief. My whole torso felt like a giant punching bag, bruised all over and tender.

It was time to go. But first, I had one last thing to do.

* * *

I stood before Princess Aurora. Her face was still and peaceful.

It was my fault her light was stolen. It was because I was weak...

I would get her light back. Once I learn to stand up against the darkness.

* * *

As I walked back to the lake and the dark forest, my mind rung with the impossibilities of what I had learned here.

Why would Master Xehanort imprison the light? The purest hearts of light-do they hold the answer?


	3. The Queen's Scheme

Chapter 3: The Queen's Scheme

My ride through the Lanes Between was shorter this time. As I stepped out of the portal, my armor dissipated, and I found myself in a stone corridor with pillars flanking me on both sides, presumably in a castle. Arches bordered the doorways to both ends of the halls. The air was dark and damp, and I guessed I was in a dungeon. I heard a high voice at the end of the hall. I crept along towards the noise, keeping to the shadows.

I had come in on the middle of the voice's speech.

"-come from the farthest space. Through wind and darkness I summon thee..."

I peered around the corner. I looked in on a small room, with stone pillars at the corners and a dais toward the opposite side from my position. A woman in a black cape stood before a large mirror. She was wearing a golden crown, and seemed to be addressing the mirror...

Suddenly lightening flashed on the mirror's face.

"Speak!"

Flames devoured the surface of the mirror.

"Show me thy face."

The flames died, and through the smoke, a white mask appeared. Empty eye holes peered out, and it spoke.

"What wouldst thou know, my Queen?"

Okay...so I am in a world with talking mirrors...that's not weird at all.

"Magic Mirror on the wall-who is the fairest one of all?"

And everyone speaks in rhyme. Great. Just great.

The mirror replied to the Queen, with a deep, ominous voice. Man, this is one strange world.

"Famed is thy beauty, Majesty, but hold-a lovely maid I see. Alas, she is more fair than thee."

"Alas for her!"

Her voice was suddenly cold. I decided I didn't want to get on her bad side.

"Reveal her name."

"Lips red as rose, hair black as ebony, skin white as snow-"

The Queen gasped.

"Snow White!"

I felt bad for Snow White, whoever she was.

"A mirror that knows and sees everything...How about that." I murmured to myself.

However weird it was, maybe this Mirror with it's weird obsession with rhymes could help me...

"The heart of Snow White doth shine bright. Beware, my Queen, a heart of light."

_Another one? Another Princess of Light?_

If so, everything just got more dangerous.

"Wait. What if Master Xehanort is here?" I wasn't aware I had spoken out loud until I heard a gasp from the Queen.

"Who goes there?"

Uh-oh. Now I've got a crazy Queen on my case.

I decided against running. I had to use that Mirror. I had to see if Master Xehanort really was after the Princess' of Heart.

"My name is Terra. I'm looking for a man named Xehanort...Master Xehanort. I thought maybe you might have seen him."

The Queen was beautiful, in a _oh-so-high-and-mighty _way that sent chills up my spine.

"That name is of no consequence to me."

Alright then. I'll look myself.

I turned to go, and had only walked a couple steps before she spoke again.

"Wait."

I turned my head back.

"Ah yes...I have a task for you. If you succeed, I will ask the mirror where you might find this Master Xehanort."

A tempting offer, to be sure.

"And the mirror will know?"

"Do you dare to question me?"

Whoa, she was easily angered.

My mind raced. Should I do it? Or should I search manually?

"What is the task?"

"There is a young maid who resides in this castle."

Oh whoopie, another Princess.

"Her name is Snow White."

"Kill her. And to make sure you do not fail, bring back her heart..."

She held out a jeweled box.

"in this."

"Her heart?"

Okay, I've officially had it with mean enchantresses who are trying to get me to take the hearts of the Princesses of Heart. How many of them are there?

"I don't understand. You're after the hearts of light too?"

Seriously. Did _every _world have some evil witch after the hearts of light?

"What I demand is her life. I have had more than enough of her light."

Okay then maybe it's only Maleficent.

"What did this maiden do to you?"

"That is no concern of yours. Now, heed my words."

Oh, here we go. Some made-up excuse about why it is okay for her to order me to kill some girl who has done nothing other than be better than the Queen.

"My radiance is all the light this kingdom needs."

And now she's an narcissist. Great. Just great. But I really do need to talk to that mirror...

"Where can I find her?"

"Outside the castle, there is a glade of wildflowers. You are dismissed. Go now and seek her there.

_A heart of light..._

_This Snow White is my best chance right now. Maybe she will lead me closer to Master Xehanort. _

_But what if I-_

No, I wasn't going to think about that. I wouldn't steal her heart like I stole Aurora's. I wouldn't. I could control my darkness. I could.

_I won't let that happen._

I walked out of the room.

* * *

After finding my way out of the castle (I had come into the dungeon apparently), I walked out of the gate and immediately was confronted by bright sunlight. I closed my eyes and blinked until I got used to the glare from a bright sun. Above me stretched a bright blue sky, with not a cloud in and all around me was green grass and multicolored flowers. I was in the middle of a field of wildflowers, with a almost foreboding forest beyond the pasture.

In the middle of the meadow, I saw a figure of a girl, kneeling among the plants.

_I wonder if that's her._

She stood up and walked a couple paces, holding a bouquet of the colorful flowers in her hand, and stooped down again to pick more. I could hear her softly singing a tune even from across the field.

I walked up to her. A blue bird that had been hopping around near the girl flew off.

She turned around, with an innocent expression of curiosity on her features. I could only guess that this was Snow White. She fit the description. Her hair was obsidian black, tied back with a red bow, and her skin was very light.

"Oh hello. Who are you?"

She smiled at me.

"Aren't you startled?"

She set her bouquet down and stood up.

"Should I be?" she asked with such a sincere smile that I felt the urge to smile also.

_It's true then. Her heart is pure light. She's the one._

I could feel the light coming from her.

I guess I took a while thinking because she looked up at me with big brown eyes and asked "Is something the matter?"

She smiled again.

"Does the name Xehanort mean anything to you?"

"Why...why, no. I don't think I've ever heard that name."

"Now what..." I murmured.

But before I could do anything else, I heard an unmistakeable sound.

Unversed!

I summoned Earthshaker as Unversed emerged all around the meadow.

Snow White gave a shriek of terror, and started running into the dark forest.

"Hey wait! Don't go in there alone!"

I started running after her, but was stopped by a bunch of Floods, who appeared in front of me and confronted me.

"Get out of my way!"

I started slicing the Unversed, but by the time I had finished off the group in front of me Snow White had vanished, into the dark trees.

I cursed myself inwardly.

The Unversed were everywhere. Floods, Scrappers, Red Hot Chilis, and some others that I didn't recognize. There were even a couple of the 'sumo wrestlers' from Aurora's world. Well this is gonna be fun...

* * *

I sliced through Unversed after Unversed, but they never seemed to end. I used up all my magic, and I was panting and sweating. There was no end to them!

A Scrapper jumped at me. I managed to swipe it away, but a Red Hot Chili rammed into me and I fell forward. I slashed at the pot, but it had already zoomed back out of reach.

_There-_I decimated three Floods

-_HAS_-a Scrapper met it's doom-

_to be_-I whacked a Chili into the ground-

"An end to these!" I finished my thought aloud.

I looked around me only to see even more Unversed pop up.

I clenched my fist around Earthshaker's hilt.

I suddenly wished Aqua were here. She had a bunch of spells that would make quick work of all these Unversed. Unbidden, a memory sprang to the front of my mind.

_"Well that's yet to be seen. But I did work a little magic on it."_

_"Really? What?"_

_Aqua held up her Wayfinder with a smile._

_"An unbreakable connection."_

I fumbled in my pocket as a couple Scrappers drew nearer. Finally, my hands closed around the Wayfinder Aqua had given me. I drew it out. The light glinted off the orange glass.

Then I realized I had no idea how in the world to use it.

I turned it over in my hand, the light flashing across the face of the charm.

Aqua never said how it worked, did she? No, she didn't. She just said she had put some magic on it. Well great. I have a supposedly magical item that could-emphasize _could-_ save my life, and I have no idea how to use it. Thanks a bunch, Aqua.

I didn't even notice that there was a Bruiser right next to me until I was flat on the ground, a pain on my back that I knew would leave a mark.

"Ow..." I tried to struggle to my feet but before I did, the Wayfinder started to glow.

"Wha-?"

The charm glowed and shook. Suddenly I felt rejuvenated, and information crowded my head. Memories that were not my own shot to the front of my mind.

I knew what to do. I knew the spells I needed. I knew moves Master Eraqus never taught me. I knew Aqua's lessons.

I cast Magnet and all the Unversed in the area gathered together. I brought my suddenly weightless Keyblade up. I slashed and sliced, destroying Unversed left and right. I cast magic almost subconsciously-_so this was how Aqua fought-_and Unversed burst into flames, froze, were electrified, and were poisoned all around me. After a few minutes, I felt Earthshaker grow heavier in my hands, and magic came less easier. By the time I had finished the Unversed off, I could feel exhaustion tugging at my eyelids and sweat breaking out on my forehead. I kept Earthshaker out for anther couple seconds, before letting it fall back into nothingness and sinking to my knees on the soft grass. I took a couple moments to calm my breathing, then silently thanked Aqua, wherever she was. That Wayfinder was the only reason I was able to beat those Unversed.

I didn't know how it worked, but it allowed me to tap into Aqua's knowledge and use it for myself. I knew it wasn't all her power, because she'd been able to use spells like the ones I stole for years, but it certainly gave me a boost I wouldn't have otherwise.

Then suddenly a thought came to me.

_Where was Snow White?_

I jerked to my feet and raced toward the dark forest. I drew to a stop at the edge and peered in. She wouldn't have run all the way in, would she?

I glanced around fruitlessly for any sign of the Princes, but nothing met my sight other than the inky blackness and forbidding shadows.

_Lost her..._

_She said she doesn't know anything about Master Xehanort. That leaves me with just one other option. _

_The mirror...back at the castle._

* * *

The trip to and through the castle took even less time than getting out had. I destroyed Unversed without a second thought, having taken a potion I found in the castle kitchen to replenish my energy. I made it to the dungeon room containing the mirror without even a drop of sweat beading my forehead.

The Queen was standing in front of the said mirror, gazing at the mask inside.

She spoke without turning around.

"How dare you return here, you blundering fool?"

"What are you talking about?" I kept my voice calm, oblivious to the insult.

She turned around, her brows drawn together in anger.

"I ordered you to bring me Snow White's heart!"

She crossed her arms, glaring daggers at me.

"A request I chose to ignore. You know, you claim to be radiant, but all I see are shadows of jealousy, hanging thick on your heart."

The Queen's nostrils flared and she grew even more maddened.

"You will pay for such insolence!"

She half-turned around, and addressed the mirror.

"Magic Mirror on the wall, consume this fool, once and for all!"

What was up with her and rhyming?

I summoned Earthshaker and dropped into my stance.

The Queen had raised her arms, spreading out her cape behind her.

I waited, but nothing happened. She stayed in that position for another moment before lowering her hands and turning to the mirror. It's eyes had been closed, but it opened them and said in it's deep, echoing voice, "Alas m liege, that I cannot do. I have no power save answers true."

And he is obsessed with rhyming too. Does anyone on this world know how to _not _rhyme with every sentence?

The Queen gasped and turned her angry gaze to the mask.

"You dare defy your Queen?"

I sucked in a breath as she drew out what was evidently a green poison in a bottle, and smashed it on the mirror's face, and looked away, grinning maliciously as the mirror drew in a rattling breath that seemed to last forever, before exploding in a blast of light.

"What?" I yelled as the light shot out of the mirror, making me turn my eyes away.

The light didn't dim, and instead grew until I was engulfed in it. And then I wasn't just overcome by the light, the light was _on_ me. Before I knew what was happening, I felt myself getting sucked towards the mirror.

When I opened my eyes, I was in front of the mirror's mask, which had somehow contrived to _grow about six feet tall._ All around me were purple flames, ringing the edge of a circle around me and the huge mask. Then it hit me. _I was in the mirror._

The mask smiled leeringly at me. It's baleful laugh filled the air around me and I knew instantly that I had to fight it to get out of here.

I hefted Earthshaker and threw it toward the mask. It drew back with a grunt of surprise, before my Keyblade slammed back into it from behind as I summoned it back. I ran towards it and started whacking, but it laughed another creepy chuckle and sank into the floor. _What?_

I spun, looking for it to come back up. A flash of light came from somewhere and the mirror rose from the floor. But this time it wasn't just one mirror. This time the mask had multiplied himself until there were two lines of them, stretching as far as I could see. _Well this is his party-I suppose he can make the rules._

I really wished Master Eraqus had taught me that trick, and I decided to ask him if I ever made it back to the Land of Departure.

The copies of the mask to either side of me opened their mouths and spewed out fireballs that seemed intent on burning me to a crisp, and I sprinted out of the way, running down the line. The copies of spirit of the mirror shot fireballs at me as I raced past them, so I kept running until they suddenly stopped and sunk into the ground. I gazed around, watching for the real mirror to come out. I saw him through the flames before he zoomed out, cloaked in a dark red light. He zig-zagged towards me and I blocked as he came near. He drew back and I started slashing at him, following him as he was hit further back.

Just as I was about to throw Earthshaker once again, the mirror sunk into the floor once again.

I rotated on my heel and looked around for any sign of a giant mask rising out of the ground. That doesn't sound weird at all, right?

And instead of one, ten masks came up and started circling. _Which one is the right one?_  
As the masks spun faster and faster I looked for any one that was different, one that was the original...there! While all the others had a permanent frown, there was one that was smiling... I took the chance as they all slowed to a stop and opened their mouths to spew fireballs at me, and attacked the grinning one. As soon as I hit it, the others dropped back into the floor. I continued smacking the mirror around with Earthshaker until it glowed blue and zoomed away from me, into the flames again.

I looked around, waiting for it to come back out. I couldn't see it, but I wasn't worried. It would come out when it was ready. And I would be ready when it-

"Best beware..." I heard the voice and spun, scanning for the mirror.

_WHAM!_

I was knocked to the ground as the mirror slammed into me out of nowhere. Scratch that, I was not ready.

I jumped back up and ran after the mirror, which had floated back to the opposite side of the-what was this? An arena?-arena and stayed there, glowing creepily blue, still with that manic smile.

As I came nearer to him, he suddenly turned till he was horizontal with the floor and shot above me, bombarding the air around me with fireballs. I dodged them even as they exploded and continued after the fire-spewing mirror. As he slowed down and lowered slowly closer to the ground, I used Fire and knocked him back, then went after him, Keyblade first. I slashed and sliced until he was smacked to the ground. I kept hitting, trying to get in as many hits as I could before he got back up.

Once he came back up to a vertical position, he sunk into the floor again.

_Coward._

I turned around, wondering if he was going to do the circle or the line, or something entirely different. He evidently liked not multiplying himself a lot and just went to the circle of ten copies. I used my same strategy from before and watched the faces as they flew by, and once I found the one grinning, I followed it with my eyes. Once they stopped and opened their mouths to spew fire again, I brought my Keyblade up and started hitting again.

I brought the mirror to the floor again, and was about to throw Earthshaker when the light came back. I felt like I was getting sucked backwards, and then I was back in the dungeon, facing the wall opposite the Mirror's hanging place.

I looked around and turned just as the Queen's high voice said incredulously "How did you escape?"

I dismissed Earthshaker and walked forward.

"Now you will ask the mirror. Where can I find Master Xehanort?"

She drew back, affronted, but turned to the mirror nonetheless.

"Magic Mirror, instruct this knave! Give him the answers he doth crave."

Ugh, _more_ rhyming?

The Mirror's reply was not long in coming.

"Beyond both light and dark he dwells, where war was waged upon the fells."

I waited another moment, hoping there was more than just that obscure hint.

"Is that all?"

The mirror stayed silent.

I nearly sighed with exasperation.

"Thanks. You've been a lot of help."

And I walked out, slightly annoyed at the lack of information the mirror gave me, but grudgingly satisfied. I racked my brains. Hadn't Master Eraqus said something about a war, in one of my history lessons?

I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't notice I was out of the dungeons until the sunlight nearly blinded me. I stopped, and looked around. I still didn't know if Snow White was okay. Maybe I should have looked more for her.

But I was distracted by a glimmer that came from something on the ground. I looked over and picked it up. As I examined it, I realized it was a keychain-and not just any keychain, a _Keychain_, one for a Keyblade. Master Eraqus had told me about them, though I only owned Earthshaker's Keychain. I summoned Earthshaker and snapped off the Keychain. My Keyblade reverted to it's normal form, the Kingdom Key. I took the new Keychain and clicked it on the end. Immediately, the Keyblade changed. It was adorned with jewels of varying colors around the hilt, then right above the guard was a-a mining cart?-and above on the blade it seemed to be a ladder. The teeth of the Keyblade was a mining pick and most of it seemed to be made of wood, but I knew better. It was just it's appearance.

As I examined my newly changed Keyblade, a name entered my mind. _Treasure Trove_. I knew that was the name of the Keychain. I smiled and dismissed Treasure Trove.

* * *

As I walked out of the castle gates, I pondered the clue the Mirror gave me.

_"Beyond both light and dark he dwells, where war was waged upon the fells."_

The description struck a chord in my memory, but I could not think of what it reminded me of.

_Master Eraqus said he first received word of these events from Master Yen Sid._

_Maybe it's time I went and spoke with him myself._

* * *

A/N:

Oh lookie! I'm alive. And the next chapter won't be up for a while. Cuz, believe it or not, i do have a life off the internet. (*le gasp!*) i know, i know, shocking right? But it's true. and I do put good grades and my life before fanfictions, sorry.

I might post a couple one-shots that have been floating around my brain for awhile, then start the next chapter.

Now, please! Tell me what you think! I want to know! Reviews are my chocolate. They make me happy! Please, review! even if you don't like it, review! I want to know what you think!

Questions? Comments? Criticism? Flames? Write a review and tell me!

thanks for reading!

**Thanks to Elphias, my sole reviewer, it means so much to me!**

**Thanks to those who favd-Celestial-Kitsunei, Elphias, and Sylvera!  
**

**Thanks to TerraxAqua and Zanzetsuken who followed!**


	4. The Ball

Chapter 4: The Ball

As soon as I entered the portal to the Lanes Between, I found a flaw in my plan to talk to Yen Sid.

I had _no idea_ where Yen Sid lived.

And I had _no idea _how to choose where I landed.

Wonderful.

I racked my brains, trying to remember the one lecture Master Eraqus had given on the Lanes Between...If only I had actually listened, like Aqua had, instead of goofing off with Ven.

But while I was preoccupied straining my memory skills, I let the Keyblade Glider's controls go and found myself heading straight towards a portal into a different world. I tried to turn but the movement was too late. I was already through the portal.

I sighed as I walked out into a dark forest, crickets chirping in the dim recesses of bushes and stars winking overhead. I kept my armor on and was about to go back to the Lanes Between when I heard another sound break through the quiet forest. It was hushed and almost muffled, but I could still make it out. It was the sound of sobbing.

I let my armor fade into nothingness and looked around. There seemed to be a path to my left, and as far as I could tell that was the direction of the crying, so I walked along the shadowy footpath until a clearing came into view. It was rather bare, with only a quiet fountain out in the open. But as I walked farther in, I realized there was another shape. Under a large willow tree was a girl in a torn pink dress, shedding muffled tears onto a stone bench.

I walked slowly over to the girl, taking in the freshly brushed golden hair, the once-beautiful dress, now ripped and shredded. I kneeled down next to her and tried to catch her eye.

"Is something wrong?"

As soon as the words left my mouth I felt like kicking myself. _Of course something's wrong. _I mentally berated myself. _She's sitting on the ground in her ruined dress, crying her eyes out._

She didn't even look up.

"It's just that my friends made me the most beautiful dress-but my stepmother and stepsisters ruined it. And I was so looking forward to the ball." She said, before breaking into fresh tears.

I felt minor sympathy about missing the ball (whatever that was) but I knew firsthand the disappointment of not being able to do something you wanted. Something you wanted so badly.

"Darkness always finds a way into a wounded heart." I told her, knowing that was one lesson I had been forcefully taught.

"You have to be strong." In a way, I realized I was almost telling myself this.

"Strength of heart will carry you through the hardest of trials."

"But I..." she began, but before the girl finished her sentence I heard a tell-tale sound.

"Unversed!"

I gritted my teeth and summoned Treasure Trove.

I threw myself at the first wave of Floods and slashed them before they could make a move. Scrappers popped up along with a Red Hot Chili and I moved my attention to the Scrappers first. I froze one and whacked the other around until it disintegrated. I threw another freeze at the Chili, which knocked it to the side, before I slammed into it once again.

A couple new Unversed showed up along with more Scrappers. I could still hear the girl crying behind me. _How could she not notice the Unversed?_

The new ones were surprisingly cute, with big ears and sad red eyes. I hesitated for a minute before I attacked one, trying to see through the gloom if the bunny-like creature had the Unversed sign, until I received a whap from one of their ears.

_What kind of Unversed fights with their ears?_

The ears were definitely their most distinguishing feature. Their small bodies seemed too little to support the huge ears, but they still packed a punch.

Their red eyes gleamed in the darkness as they drew nearer. I went for the closest ones and killed them easily. The rest fell swiftly after that, and then I saw a Bruiser glob up from the ground. Just great.

I turned my attention to the large Unversed. It heaved it's huge body off the ground and slammed back down, creating a shock wave which I jumped over easily. I used my momentum and sliced the brute with a couple simple strikes before backing away from it's flailing fists. I ran back in and, with another strike, the Bruiser was gone. I turned, scanning the clearing for more, but it was empty of anyone other than the still-weeping girl.

I drew closer to her, and she cried, "I can't believe...not anymore..."

I sucked in a breath sharply.

But before I had a chance to say anything, another voice spoke up.

"Strength of heart is important, but that's not all you need."

The voice reverberated around the now silent clearing, and I noticed sparkles filling the air.

_Sparkles?_

A bright light began to shine, right from where the girl sat, and grew. I let out a confused "Huh?" and gazed around, puzzled.

"There's nothing left to believe in...nothing."

The girl broke into greater sobs.

The light filtered and turned into a figure, which grew clearer until there was an old woman in a blue cloak sitting on the bench in front of the girl.

"Nothing, my dear? Oh, now, you don't really mean that."

The girl seemed unbothered by the woman's sudden materialization.

"Oh...but I do. It's just no use."

The woman shook her head and took the girl's hands.

"Nonsense! If you'd lost all your faith, I couldn't be here, and here I am."

I was very confused at this point.

The girl looked up as the other one laughed. "Oh come now, dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that!"

They both stood up.

"The ball? Oh, but I'm not-"

"Of course you are. But we'll have to hurry."

The older woman drew a long silver stick out of her cloak sleeves and furrowed her brow in annoyance.

"Now what were those magic words?"

_Magic words?_

"Oh yes!" She looked back up with a smile and brought her hand holding the stick up.

She walked past me and out into the middle of the clearing, and more sparkles flew out of the end of her stick.

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!" she cried.

I suddenly missed the Mirror and his stupid rhymes.

The sparkles flew up and over us to a patch of pumpkins, landing on the biggest one. The pumpkin stood up with it's vines and bounced over to the old woman, who I now realized was a magician of some sort.

With another wave, the pumpkin started growing. It grew until it turned into a small carriage, complete with horses and driver. The girl ran up and, with exclamations of delight, examined the gleaming white ride.

She was suddenly enveloped in a white light that surrounded her and when it faded, her torn pink dress had been replaced by a voluminous white one, complete with tiara and gloves.

She gazed down in surprise and exultation, saying "Oh...It's a beautiful dress!"

I walked closer, and as her sadness disappeared, I felt something radiating off her in waves.

"Why...It's a dream come true!"

I realized what it was as she rushed past the old woman and danced around.

I could feel _light_ coming off her. It was just like when I met Snow White.

_She is a Princess of Heart!_

I barely realized the older woman had started talking once more, something about dreams not lasting forever.

The Princess of Heart turned around from where she was examining herself in the fountain.

"You'll have only till midnight, and then, on the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken and everything will be as it was before."

"Yes, I understand," said the girl, going over and hugging the older woman.

She then ran over and got in the carriage, which promptly rode off, while the woman waved and the Princess smiled.

She drove off and I addressed the woman.

"Her heart was full of light. Why didn't I see it?"

I turned to her. "What did you do? I can hardly tell she's the same person."

She gazed at me and, instead of answering, asked "Who are you?"

"Terra."

"Terra, in your heart, do you believe that dreams can come true?"

It was a strange question, but I felt I could trust her.

"I do. But I also believe you have to make an effort to make them come true."

"Yes, of course. But sometimes just believing in dreams is easier said than done. Cinderella believes her dreams can come true. I wanted her to see that she is right."

"So that's what made her shine. Faith in her heart that anything is possible."

I paused.

"Where did she go?"

"To the royal ball at the palace."

Her white hair bobbed as she smiled.

"Go. And when you see her dancing...you'll know that she believes, and that will help you believe, too."

I turned to the direction Cinderella had gone and gazed at the perfectly white castle I could see in the distance.

* * *

When I finally arrived, the sight that greeted me made me happy I had come. I found Cinderella surrounded by Floods, looking around helplessly as they drew closer.

I nearly ripped out my hair in frustration.

"Not here too!"

Thankfully they were only Floods, and with a couple swipes they were all dead.

Cinderella looked up, relief written all over her face.

"I've met you before..."

She didn't get a chance to finish her thought.

"I'll take care of them. You wait right here."

I wasn't about to let a Princess of Heart get attacked by Unversed.

But she stepped forward.

"Please, may I go with you? I _so_ want to get to the ball."

I turned to her, considering. If there weren't a lot of Unversed, I might be able to keep her safe as well...

"All right. But stay behind me, or you'll get hurt."

She smiled.

"You're not worried?"

Her smile grew.

"Didn't you tell me it was important to stay strong?"

"Oh. Um...I guess I did."  
I turned to her and she laughed.

_She was just like Snow White..._

"Ready?"

"Yes."

_...so trusting._

* * *

There were a bunch of Floods in the hall, which I dispatched easily, Cinderella warily waiting for me to say that she could come forward. I was about to wave her to come up, when a Bruiser and a bunch of Scrappers came out.

I started with a spell Aqua taught me, which threw the Unversed into the air so I could finish them off. I managed to get them all out with the help of some of Master Eraqus' newer teachings.

Cinderella stepped forward and I followed her down the hall, keeping a cautious eye out for any sign of the creatures.

None showed up until we were in the next room, where I was met by a group of Chili's and an odd Scrapper. It barely took a minute to finish them off.

More Scrappers popped up, and I sliced them into nothingness. The rest of the hallway proceeded much the same way. Unversed would pop up, I would defeat them, Cinderella and I would move on.

When we reached the large room just before the ballroom (according to Cinderella), I was met by a group of Bruisers.

I drew back in surprise but recovered quickly. Focusing on each Bruiser, I quickly shot out several fire projectiles that distracted them long enough for me to take them down. Some of the big-eared Unversed came up next, and I knocked them off quickly. Cinderella hurried beside me as we raced up the stairs. We got almost to the top before any more Unversed showed up. These new Unversed were vaguely shaped like shoes and had this annoying tendency to tuck their heads in and become shielded as soon as I started hitting them. Then once I backed up, they jumped up and slammed down on me. I managed to defeat them all after cloaking my Keyblade in ice (also something Aqua taught me to do) and slicing them while they jumped around.

Cinderella had caught up with me and we both finished the stairs and got to the large doors leading to the ballroom. I opened them up and let Cinderella go through first. The room was filled with ladies in ball gowns and men in their nicest suits, dancing and talking, and the amount of finery and colors were almost giving me a headache.

Cinderella turned to me as we caught sight of the crowded room and said "Oh thank you...um..." she paused.

"Terra." I supplied.

"Thank you, Terra." Her face was so full of earnest happiness and gratitude that I couldn't help but smile, and wave her to enter ahead of me.

Cinderella immediately seemed to know where to go and went straight to the best-dressed man in the place, who I could only guess was the prince of the castle. Two girls, one red-haired and the other black-haired were fawning over the prince, but he was evidently not interested. As soon as he caught sight of Cinderella he immediately left the girls-who looked rather put-out-and walked over to her. I was too far away to hear anything, but it seemed as though he asked her to dance, and she agreed with a curtsy. She seemed hesitant, but also happier than I'd seen her.

A tinkling music filled the hall, and other pairs flooded into the middle of the floor to dance. But my eyes stayed on Cinderella and the prince, who had begun to twirl around the room together.

As I watched Cinderella's face light up even more, I found myself smiling and thinking "_Maybe just believing is enough."_

I heard one of the two girls who had been talking to the prince ask an older woman who I assumed was her mother, "But who is she, Mother?"

"Don't we know her?" The other sounded angry and agitated that the prince's affection had turned to Cinderella instead of her.

"Well, the Prince certainly seems to. I've never seen her before." The other replied, sticking her nose in the air.

The Mother spoke up.

"Nor I. But she certainly is-"

She paused.

"Wait! There _is_ something familiar about her..."

I smiled again and turned to go. But just as I started walking, I saw a blue shape jump above the balcony at the other end of the hall.

_Not more Unversed..._

I ran up to a portentous-looking man standing at the side.

I pointed to the balcony and asked "How do I get up there?"

He cleared his throat and replied "Well, there is a passageway beneath the foyer staircase."

"Thanks." I ran off, down the stairs, to make sure Cinderella's big night was not disturbed any more.

* * *

I found my way to the balcony, no problem. But the problem was that the Unversed I had seen before were nowhere to be found.

I looked around desperately. They had to be around here somewhere...

But the next thing that happened drew the little Floods out of my mind.

A huge Unversed, easily as large as the Wheel Master, and _floating, _was rising from the floor below. It's round head was adorned by a large magenta and gold hat, and it's eyes stared straight into mine. In it's right hand it held what could only be a gold conductor's baton, and it's white hands resembled gloves. It's torso and legs were silhouetted in gold, and it's large white legs ended in black boots. Even as I watched, it waved it's baton and three large musical instruments appeared out of thin air and commenced to circle the Symphony Master (the name made sense).

It began to conduct the instruments, which played loud but warped music, which hit me like a battering ram. I growled with pain, and shrank back, trying to escape the haunting melody that felt like a hundred bricks grinding themselves into my eardrums, and closed my eyes as I felt something in my pocket grow hot, and a blinding light filled my vision.

Suddenly I felt like I was falling at a great speed, and let out a yell even as the sensation stopped.

I opened my eyes and found myself looking _up_ at the Symphony Master, who was looking around in confusion. I glanced towards my pocket, and realized that it was the pocket that held my Wayfinder. I felt a rush of gratitude towards my friend. _'A little magic' eh Aqua? More like over-protectiveness._

But I pushed my emotions down and faced the Unversed once again. The Wayfinder, while it had teleported me out of the way, had done nothing to deplete my reserves of magic and I brought Treasure Trove up.

"Down here!" I yelled and the monster turned.

As the Symphony Master glided to the middle of the room, I heard the pompous man who told me directions yelling for guards.

I glanced behind me to see Cinderella, the prince, and the man huddling in the doorway.

"I'll take care of this." I said, keeping my eyes fixed on the Symphony Master.  
I heard hurried footsteps and knew they had left the room. I guess the rest of the crowd had escaped before as well, so I focused on my quarry.

I decided to destroy the instruments first. After all, without a weapon the Unversed can't really fight, right?

I started with the drum. I cast Freeze and stopped it, then slashed at it until it was pushed out of the circle around the Symphony Master. I continued to slice it until it vanished in a puff of dark particles. I turned to the violin next, and as the large musical instrument drew closer, I raised my Keyblade in defense. Good thing too, for the next thing it did was blast more grating music at me. My block deflected the music and I went in after the aria had ended. I attacked this one with fire first and shot then continued to utilize some of my more powerful attacks. The violin fell quickly, and I turned to the last orchestra instrument, a trumpet. I jumped out of the way of a long blast from the horn, then used freeze again and knocked it away.

I was surprised at how fast the instruments died. I thought they would be more of a challenge, but I guess not. I faced the Symphony Master, who was now weaponless aside from the gold baton it waved around to conduct instruments that were no longer there. I guess it realized it too, for it suddenly glowed with a dark aura and charged towards me.

I tried firing spells, but they barely slowed it down so I just backed up as it advanced.

Suddenly it shot into the air and I raced out of the way. Good thing too, for the Symphony Master crashed into the space I had previously occupied. I dashed back in and managed to get a few hits in before it glided off to a corner of the room. I pursued, but something made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. It was too still, too calm. It normally would've attacked before now...

Then it did something I never would have expected. Bringing the suddenly bigger and glowing baton up, the Master started to whirl it around, then threw the baton straight at me.

I was able to bring Treasure Trove up in time to block the projectile and then threw a few spells at it's sender, then rushing forward and slicing until it flew back up in the air.

I knew what to expect and ran out of the way, avoiding it, slammed down where I had been standing.

I raised my Keyblade and charged back in. This time I knocked the Symphony Master back a couple steps, and it collapsed on it's knees. I took advantage of the reprieve, and slashed at it before realizing my mistake. The Unversed had been smarter than I thought, and collapsing had been a ruse. Before I could even lift my Keyblade to defend myself, it sent me flying into a marble pillar.

I slid to the ground, a groan escaping my lips. How many times had Master Eraqus told me to be sure the enemy was truly weakened before attacking? Not enough apparently.

I managed to haul myself to my feet just as the Symphony Master glided over. I hefted Treasure Trove and met it with a halfhearted slash. I was able to make myself dodge as it threw that annoying baton again, then fire off a few magic spells. But my whole chest felt like a huge bruise and every move I made reminded me my spine hadn't liked getting rammed into a marble pillar.

I sincerely hoped that it was almost dead because I wasn't sure I could keep going for much longer. It acquiesced to my unspoken request after only a couple more strikes. I nearly sighed with relief. _Finally._

Now if only I could find a potion somewhere...

Before I had even left the ballroom, the pompous man, who must've been out in the hall the whole time, came up to me.

"Thank you. You saved us all."

Here he let out a sigh.

"The guests were just starting to enjoy themselves..."

I looked over to the doorway, and what I saw lifted my spirits marginally.

"Well don't give up just yet."

He looked over too, and let out a breath of excitement.

For over in the hallway, Cinderella and the prince stood together, holding hands. They seemed to be talking, and whatever was said seemed to make Cinderella happy, for she smiled. She replied back, but we were too far away to tell what was being said.

I turned back to the man.

"Tell me something." He turned to me.

"Have you always had a problem around here with those monsters?"

"No. I believe...they began to appear shortly after a boy in a mask arrived in our kingdom. Those that saw him said the monsters obeyed his every command."

I furrowed my brows. "A boy in a mask?"

I wracked my brains. _A boy in a mask?_

"Do you know where he is now?" I asked.

"Well...no, I don't believe anyone has seen him since then."

"I see."

I paused, trying to figure out this new piece of information. _A boy in a mask who controls the Unversed..._

Just then, I heard a clock ring out midnight.

I remembered the older woman's words in the clearing, and looked over at Cinderella. She gasped, and seemed to be drawing away from the prince. She looked around desperately, then looked up at him and said something I couldn't hear, but I assumed was "Good-bye!", and ran off, down the stairs. The prince reached after her, and I heard him shout "Wait! Come back! Please, come back!"

Cinderella turned around at the top of the stairs and waved.

"I'm sorry." She called back fleetingly.

The man chased after her, but I knew he wouldn't catch her.

I waited around for another few minutes, contemplating what the role of the boy in the mask was. But when my injuries made their presence known once more, I knew I had to move on. I had to talk to Master Yen Sid.

I watched the man chase Cinderella out the door, yelling for her to wait. There was another person in the hall, but I figured it was just one of the dancers from the ball.

I headed down the stairs, still thinking about the boy in the mask. Who was he? And how was he connected to the Unversed? And how does Master Xehanort and his disappearance fit into all of this?

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I barely noticed the other person in the hall, until I looked closer at her and realized it was Aqua.

She was looking after Cinderella and the man, but she turned around when I shouted her name.

She smiled briefly, and called back "Terra!"

I had barely walked up to her when she started talking again.

"Terra...Ven ran away from home."

My head snapped up at this news. Ven? Ran away?

"What?"

I turned to her. "I think he left to find you."

Find me? Why would he need to find me?

"Do you have any idea why?" Aqua gazed at me, worry and confusion written all over her face.

"No..." I thought back to the day of the Mark of Mastery. I remembered Ven racing up to me as I was about to leave...

"Actually...Just before I left, he tried to tell me something." I started walking.

"I should have listened to what he had to say."

I heard Aqua give a short "Oh..."

There was a pause.

"So...Did you manage to locate Master Xehanort?"

"No, but it seems he's looking for pure hearts filled with light."

"Pure hearts...filled with light..."

I continued on my way out.

"All I can tell you is that his search hasn't taken him here."  
I faintly heard Aqua's "All right."

"I'll stay and see if I can find more clues."

"Okay." I said, not pausing in my stride. "The prince is in the ballroom up ahead. He might have some answers."

She called out "Thanks."

I debated for a moment, then turned around.

"Aqua."

She stopped her ascent towards the ballroom.

"You still have the same dream?"

She tilted her head curiously at my question.

"Well...Yes."

"There's this girl here-her name is Cinderella. She made me realize how powerful it is just to believe. No matter how impossible things may seem...a powerful dream will always be able to light the darkness."

Aqua smiled, and nodded an affirmative.

"If you see her, give her my thanks."

"Will do."

I continued walking out, and let myself become absorbed in my thoughts.

_The boy in the mask who was leading the Unversed...Who is he?_

_Does he have anything to do with Master Xehanort's disappearance?_

* * *

AN: Yes, I know. this took far too long, and I have no excuse. But! Do not despair. Christmas break is coming up, and the next chap is kinda short, so it may possibly be up in the next week or two. I have a one-shot or two I'm working on too, so just wait. I'll be more active now that my life is a little less hectic. _  
_

And I'm still trying to figure out what's wrong with my one-shot Granted...it has had no reviews and no favs...yet when I posted it on DeviantArt, it had a great response...

**Thanks to Sylvera-who reviewed chapter 3!**


	5. A New Calling

Chapter 5: A New Calling

Even from far away, the two men were obviously debating.

The elder, a tanned, golden-eyed man, with a gray goatee and bald head had an aura of power and almost malevolence about him, as he waved his hands and expressed his proposition.

The younger, a tall and strong one with a smirk that simply bled cockiness, considered the other's offer. Then, as the plan came into perspective, an evil grin spread across his face.

* * *

My meeting with Aqua had sparked my memory, so this time when I entered the Lanes Between, the lesson Master Eraqus had taught on how to traverse the Lanes Between had come rushing back to me.

_First, concentrate on your destination to the exclusion of all else._ I remember how his eyes had rested on me, seeming to bore holes in my skull.

There was a painting of Yen Sid's tower in Master's study—a teetering tower, surrounded by stars, the area around it shrouded in blue mist, and pine trees around the clearing.

_Then, focus your energy, and keep your object in mind, create the door._

I closed my eyes, and felt the magic stir. When I opened them a new portal had appearedahead of me.

_Continue through the door._

I smiled and shot through the gate, immediately finding myself encompassed by the smell of fresh pine needles, the sound of water dripping into puddles, and cold air.

The tower was just as I'd imagined it. I looked and saw all the strangely shaped windows, the tower itself designed to look as if it was almost falling over, and a midnight blue roof at the top of every addition, so high I could barely see them.

I started walking towards the large wooden doors adorned with a moon and star, but before I had reached it, the door flew open, and a mouse ran out.

When he stopped at the edge of the cliff, I noticed he had a large blue, white and yellow weapon in his hand, and I realized it was a Keyblade.

I looked closer, intrigued.

Before I could do anything other than stare in shock, the mouse drew out a strange star-shaped glowing object from his pocket.

Shouting, "Alakazam!", he raised the star above his head. The star began to shine brighter with a sparkling blue light, which enveloped the mouse. He shouted in surprise as the star blasted him into the air.

I gasped, but he had started darting far up into the sky, until he vanished in a sparkle of a star.

I contemplated what had just happened, but decided to continue into the tower.

I opened the door, and found myself in a small, circular gray room. Stairs spiraled up, seemingly endlessly, while stars continued to twinkle through the windows.

I sighed and started up the stairs. By the time I got to the top I was as tired as though I had ran a mile.

But I made it up to Yen Sid's study eventually.

As soon as I saw his cluttered room, and saw him behind his desk, I stood to attention.

"Master Yen Sid."

He was facing away from me, staring out one of the windows.

He turned around, and I was met with a fierce gaze that seemed to peer into my soul. His gray beard was down to his waist, and his blue wizard's hat sat upon his head, perfectly straight.

I continued as he regarded me.

"My name is Terra."

Yen Sid nodded slowly.

"Yes. Eraqus's pupil. I've been expecting you." He spread his hands, then walked to a high-backed chair, and sat.

He settled back in his chair and continued, "It is the Unversed."

Walking up to to his his large wooden desk, I replied, "Yes, Master Yen Sid. I thought it best to seek the counsel of one wiser than myself."

His intense gaze darkened a little. "I am no longer a Master. I doffed that mantle."

"But sir, wasn't that your pupil I passed on the way in? He had a Keyblade..."

He closed his eyes. "You refer to Mickey. He, too, sought guidance here. As a king, he is good and kind."

_That mouse is a king?_

My incredulity was stopped when he continued.

"But the weight of a crown has not cured him of impetuousness. He has left with an object whose powers he does not understand nor know how to control. Mickey imagines my Star Shard will be of help in his current quest. And, like you, he is eager to use his Keyblade to set things right."

"I'm not sure I even understand what's wrong. Master Xehanort is missing. And now I've learned there's a masked boy who is controlling those Unversed on the loose."

"To arrive at the truth, perhaps you should approach things differently," Yen Sid paused.

That sounded like something Master Eraqus would say.

Yen Sid went on. "First consider them one and the same problem."

_The same problem? How? _

"Master Xehanort and the Unversed are connected somehow?"

Yen Sid looked graver than ever. "I must not make assumptions..."

He gazed at his desk as though it would give him the answers he wanted. After a moment, he looked back up at me.

"Find Xehanort, Terra. That is where you should begin."

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Yen Sid watched Terra leave the room, his broad shoulders straight and erect.

"I had hoped, Xehanort, your heart would no longer lead you astray."

Feeling an uncommon weight of weariness and sadness settle itself on his shoulders, Yen Sid bowed his head and fervently hoped his assumption was wrong.

* * *

I sped through the Lanes Between, trying to figure out where to go next.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when a voice spoke in my head.

"Terra."

I looked up.

"Master Xehanort?"

It couldn't be. There was no one around me.

"Terra, come see me at once."

I was about to ask "_Where?"_ but a portal appeared in front of me, and I shot through it, entering into dark sunlight.

* * *

I found myself flying through a windy desert, full of mountains and cliffs and dust. The sky was scattered with clouds, which were partially obscuring a dull sky. The sun shone weakly, almost as if it had lost the will to live.

I flew down, straight out of the portal, and scanned the dreary landscape for Master Xehanort. I weaved through spires of rock, until I caught sight of a figure at the edge of a cliff, looking directly at me. Even from this far away I could recognize him.

_Master Xehanort..._

I swerved and landed a few feet away from him. I let both my armor and the Keyblade glider fall into oblivion and walked towards the edge, closer to Master Xehanort.

"I have been to other worlds. I know all about the things you've done."

A look something like regret passed over his face, fleeting, but noticeable, and I continued.

"I just don't understand why."

He paused, and the regret came back to his features, then answered my implied question.

"Someone had to safeguard the light...from the demon I unleashed. You must know about the boy by now, the one in the mask."

I nodded, cautiously.

"His name is Vanitas. A creature of pure darkness. One of my making." Master Xehanort looked off into the distance, and clenched his fist.

"Vanitas..." I repeated, confused. "Are you telling me he came from you?"

He turned back to me, his face now inscrutable. "He came from Ventus."

My immediate response was of denial, and anger. "Ven?" there was no way Ven would ever make something like that.

"Yes. Vanitas is the darkness that was inside your friend," said Master Xehanort.

I drew my breath in sharply. _Was? As in, not anymore?_

Master Xehanort raised his hand, almost as though to restrain me, or stop my angry outburst. He continued once I paused.

"It was an accident. While training with me, Ventus succumbed to darkness, and there was but one way to save him—strip part of him away. And thus Vanitas was made." He gestured with his hands as he said these words. My mind was almost in shock.

"In the process, I damaged Ventus's heart in the most horrific way." Xehanort turned away, almost as though he could not face me.

"So I did what I felt was right, and left him with Eraqus. I knew the boy could not stay with me, the man who did him such grievous harm." He lifted his hand to his brow, in remorse.

The silence went on, and I struggled to grasp this new knowledge.

_Vanitas...is Ven's darkness? _

None of this made sense. But my heart twisted in compassion for Master Xehanort, who had obviously carried the weight of this ever since that had happened to Ven.

"Master Xehanort..." I mumbled, unsure of what to say.

I walked closer to him, and tried to console him. _If only Aqua was here...she's the one good at sympathy, not me!_

"Ventus has gotten a lot better since then. You shouldn't blame yourself for trying to save him."

He turned back around after a moment, and he gave me a wry smile.

"Well... Thank you, lad. You know how to put an old man's heart at ease."

I smiled, and exhaled in relief. Maybe the problem had become even more confusing, but at least I had found Master Xehanort.

_So that's what it was. _

My mind flashed back to the day Ven had been brought to the Land of Departure by Master Xehanort, all those years ago.

* * *

_Aqua and I were practicing with our Keyblades in the hall, going through the moves which were part of the new drill Master Eraqus had been instructing us in all morning. Our grunts of exertion filled the room as we moved through the stances._

_We both turned, surprised at the sound of the large front door squealing open. I walked over to the top of the stairs and peered around the edge._

_Sunlight streamed in behind the two figures, making it hard to tell who it was, but as they walked forward, I could see more details. The one in front was bald, tanned, and slightly hunched, and I would later recognize him as Master Xehanort. The other was shorter, at least four years younger than me, with blond spiky hair and an almost mechanical walk. Master Eraqus met Master Xehanort at the foot of the stairs, and they started talking, although I was too far away too make out the words._

_The boy was left standing by the door when Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort walked up the opposite stairs._

_From behind me I heard Aqua ask "That boy-is he okay?"_

_He hadn't moved since walking in the door._

_"__I'll go see." I told her and went carefully down the steps._

_When I got up to him, I tried to wave, but his head was down and he made no indication he had seen me. _

_"__I'm Terra. What's your name?" I looked closely at him. His eyes were obscured by shadow, and his face was emotionless His shoulders were hunched, and he looked almost...defeated._

_Without looking up, and with absolutely no expression in his voice, he said "Ventus." in barely more than a whisper._

_"__Whew, you can talk!" I smiled, and turned around to call up the stairs._

_"__Aqua, c'mere!"_

_I heard her laugh and she nodded, going down the stairs at a jog._

_She smiled wider once she got near us and said "Hi, I'm Aqua."_

_Ventus looked confused for a moment, then repeated "Terra...Aqua..." as though trying to remind himself._

_By this point I was nearly bursting with curiosity, so I blurted out the questions I had been dying to ask._

_"__So, are you here to train with us? Where are you from?"_

_At this, Ventus started to look pained, almost panicked._

_Undiscerning, I went on. "Who was that man with you? You good with a Keyblade?"_

_At this, Ventus started to groan in pain._

_Before either Aqua or I could do anything other than stare in shock, he had collapsed to his knees, clutching his head and shouting. I heard myself say "Hey, what's the matter?" and Aqua's concerned voice "Are you okay?" faintly over the sound of his agonized yells._

_Even as we heard Master Eraqus come back in the room and ask "What did you do?", Ven had fallen to the ground, and his cries died out._

_Aqua and I turned around with gasps of surprise. The two Masters were at the foot of the stairs, our master with an anger that rivaled a saber-tooth tiger's and the other with a carefully blank expression. I tried to defend myself._

_"__Nothing, I-I just asked him some stuff." My voice wavered as I realized I may have hurt the now-unconscious boy behind me. Master Xehanort strode over and gathered Ventus into his arms._

_Master Eraqus's anger faded into a look of sadness as he said, "Ventus cannot tell you anything...". _

_He paused and looked at Ventus, "...because he cannot remember anything._

* * *

I smiled briefly as the memory came to mind. Now it made sense: Why Ven had come to us, without any memories, and why Master Xehanort had left him with us.

But then my brow furrowed as I considered the new information regarding Vanitas.

"Master...why is Vanitas still free?" I asked.

He turned around, looking me straight in the eye. "Ah yes. Well, I did my best to contain him the moment he emerged, but..."

I filled in the gap.

"He managed to escape." Master Xehanort nodded, still watching me with those startlingly golden eyes.

He started walking towards me as he continued speaking "Vanitas uses the Keyblade to sow seeds of darkness. And now you see—the worlds teem with his ghastly underlings." He walked past me, and further towards the center of the plateau.

"The Unversed." I realized.

Master Xehanort persisted with his previous thought, paying no mind to my interjection.

"He has no control over the darkness in his heart. The Keyblade is not his to bear." He turned around and faced me, his face suddenly full of sadness.

"He's an abomination beyond hope of salvation." He said, almost to himself.

He shook himself and looked up at me.

"Lend me your strength, Terra. Right this wrong that I have wrought." Gesticulating his hands, he looked almost wretched.

I spoke aloud, placing my hand to my chin and thinking.

"But I have no idea where to find him."

Xehanort spoke up. "What I can tell you about Vanitas amounts to this—his darkness is drawn to the light, which he seeks to disrupt...and then destroy."

My eyes narrowed, and I tried to understand all the information.

My vision was suddenly filled with a dark swirling fog, which formed itself into the figure of Ven, Keyblade armor on, laying on a desert floor—then three familiar hands, holding three familiar charms. The scene changed again to Aqua, clad in armor and eyes slowly falling shut as she fell backwards, before morphing into a smiling Aqua and Ven, framed by a dark sky filled with meteors. Again, Aqua in armor, this time on the ground with a Keyblade raised above her, preparing to strike. Then, Ven laying unnaturally still, before the dark fog obscured him again and my vision returned to normal.

I drew my breath in sharply, looking around in terror. But the only things around me was the windy landscape and mountains, and Master Xehanort continuing as though nothing had happened.

"It stands to reason that he will strike next in the city of light, Radiant Garden."

My hear rate returned to normal, and I shook myself out of my nightmare. I just hadn't had enough rest. I was hallucinating. Though the visions of Aqua and Ven still flashed before my eyes, I firmed my resolve, tried to shake my fear of something happening to my two friends, and looked to Master Xehanort, still staring at me beseechingly.

"Don't worry, Master. I'll take care of Vanitas."

* * *

A/N: I'm back! I know, this one didn't take very long at all-I'm very happy. Hope you like it too

For the actually relevant note-The next chapter will most likely take quite a while, even though I have my break after this week, because the next chapter is going to be so. very. super. LONG.

I'm shivering just thinking about it.

But, never fear. It will come. Sometime. In the next year. Or five.

**Thank you so much, Guest! I really appreciate you taking the time to review! I am glad you are enjoying the story, hope you continue to read!**

**Thank you, Ruby Warrior Girl 730 for faving!**

**Thank you, RealityBitez for following!**


	6. The Other Road

Chapter 6: The Other Road

I knew my destination now.

_Radiant Garden_.

The City of Light.

Master spoke of it often, of its tall, majestic buildings, of the beautiful gardens, of the light that seemed to radiate from inside the heart of the world.

I left Master Xehanort on that windy plateau and, as I entered the Lanes Between, I let my mind wander. It did not, as I had assumed, start to obsess over Vanitas and the few clues I had, but instead focused on the vision I had seen while talking to Master Xehanort.

_Aqua in armor, on the ground with a Keyblade raised above her, preparing to strike. Ven laying unnaturally still, before the dark fog obscured him._

I tried to push the thoughts out of my head. _Nothing is going to happen to Ven and Aqua. Not while I have anything to say about it._

I dodged stray doorways absentmindedly as I brooded over my dark thoughts. Eventually, I managed to push the nightmare of my friends into the back of my mind, and summoned a portal to Radiant Garden.

* * *

I stepped out of the portal and into bright sunlight. Birds chirped in the trees that surrounded the stone walls of the inner city, and a sweet-smelling breeze blew over me. Water fountains glittered in the sunlight.

I was in a large, breezy courtyard, split into inner and outer sections, paved with stones and it seemed to be a crossroads. Two roads lead away from the courtyard and into the town, one into what I assumed was a waterway, and the other road was gated, leading off into green hills dotted with bushes. The gate was flanked by foreboding stone pillars, and was chained shut against intruders.

The inner courtyard was lower than the one I was on, circular and with flower gardens in between the intersecting pathways.

Walking towards the center of the courtyard, I considered which path to take. The fountains on the walls sent water cascading in waves of water and created a soothing noise that filled the air.

Before I reached the bottom of the ramp, I heard the distinctive sound that heralded the arrival of Unversed and saw a group of Floods pop up and confront me, furtively watching me through their red eyes.

"Unversed!" I summoned my Keyblade and dropped into my battle stance. My Keyblade was now blue and white, with a mini version of the castle in Cinderella's world at the hilt, as I had found a new Keychain in the real castle. It was now the Stroke of Midnight.

_This can only mean Master Xehanort was right._

* * *

My fingers twitched as I tightened my hold on my Keyblade. The Floods watched me warily, moving erratically.

I moved before the one in front of me could attack. My Keyblade was moving again before the Flood was even fully dissipated, slashing up to eradicate another Flood that had jumped, trying to strike while my back was turned. I whirled around to confront another two Unversed, slicing through them before they could attack. I cast Fire on the Flood creeping up to my left, and brought the Keyblade up to block a swipe from the remaining Unversed. I disposed of it with two slashes, then turned to locate any more Unversed.

Three unfamiliar enemies appeared as I watched. They looked like the Red Hot Chilis I had seen in other worlds, but these were blue. Their red eyes contemplated me for a moment, before one barreled into me, knocking me over with a blast of cold magic.

_Ow..._I shook myself, and blocked the next charge of the Cold-magic user. I sent a ball of fire after it, which floored the small Unversed. I slashed it before it could get up, and it burst into a sprinkle of snowflakes and dark matter. I felt one of the others slam into me and I turned just in time to strike the first one before it attacked me as well. I dispatched it with another strike, and turned to the last one. It bobbed in the air, almost as if confused as to where its buddies were. I cut it down without a second thought, and drew back in surprise as a group of five large Unversed popped up next.

I had never seen any of them before. Four of them looked like large, black balloons. Their heads were tiny, as were their legs and arms, and they seemed to have valve wheels on their backs. The other Unversed was like a huge hourglass, sand trickling down from the top sphere to the bottom. It's bases are black with green lining, and it had what looked like black handles branching from the center. I looked closer, and saw its head, small and round with sorrowful eyes, bouncing around inside the bottom hourglass as the Unversed bobbed around.

A voice inside my head told me that I _really _did _not_ want to find out what happened once the sand ran out.

So, naturally, I attacked.

I went for the large balloon-like ones first. I slashed as many times as I could before they bounced away, but it seemed to do no damage. My hits didn't deflate or visibly hurt the Unversed, instead just sparking anger in their eyes. One of the four started to glow, as if someone had lit a flame inside it's round belly, and began to roll around the inner courtyard. I tried to follow the tumbling figure, hitting it once it got close enough, but instead of trying to roll into me, it simply exploded five feet away from me. The blast sent me flying, and I hit the ground, well aware of each of my ribs aching.

I gritted my teeth and stood, facing the remaining Unversed. The hourglass one was still bobbing, sand still falling slowly. It's small head turned and I saw different eyes on the other side.

I felt a sinking feeling as the other three Unversed bounced around, angrily contemplating me. I subconsciously knew that I was not going to be able to do this alone. I tightened my grip on Stroke of Midnight, and reviewed my options. _I could Freeze the hourglass, then try and take out the others, but no, the sand would still fall and I'm sure that it is not totally defenseless...If I attack the big ones, they'll just turn into bombs. _

Plans proposed themselves and were disregarded as my eyes darted between my opponents. I was seriously regretting not choosing to take that extra Magics class Master Eraqus offered a few months ago. Aqua would be able to figure out their weakness without a doubt. Ven would be able to dispose of all of them without getting hit once. This was the wrong type of enemy for me. These moved around too much. I just wasn't fast enough to take them all out.

I blinked, and felt like hitting myself—I could get faster. I had the tool.

_My Wayfinder._

I raised Stroke of Midnight to knock one of the Unversed back, while my left hand frantically searched my pockets for the charm. I found it just as my second strike toppled one of the huge black Unversed and it started to glow.

I clenched my fingers around the orange star. I still hadn't figured out how to work it. Last time, it activated only after I was hit...

I was abruptly jerked out of my musings as the rolling Unversed knocked into me, then exploded. I flew backwards, and my left hand grew warm as the Wayfinder started shaking.

I landed, but felt no pain. Strength surged into my limbs and I shot to my feet, feeling a strange urge to smile in amusement. Memories swirled around my head. Agility and speed always seemed to come so naturally to Ven, and now I could feel flexibility filling my limbs, enabling me to mimic my blonde friend.

My fingers twitched, and my Keyblade felt wrong in my hand. I strangely needed to switch, hold it backwards-but I pushed it down. I knew how I could beat these Unversed.

My feet moved and the figures seemed to blur for a moment as I dashed forward. I was behind the hourglass and slashing without even really knowing how I'd got there. My feet were moving again before I could properly get into a stance, and my Keyblade was moving, almost of it's own accord, slicing my opponents before they could move, and as a stray hit knocked one of the black Unversed, seeming to deflate it, I realized that the valve wheel was the weakness. Almost grinning, I continued my furious hits on the back of the Unversed.

I hit it with a particularly strong strike, and it toppled over before deflating. In a moment of almost giddiness-_giddiness?-_a name popped into my head. Tank Topplers.

I had absolutely no idea where this insanely happy and optimistic mood had come from.

I dispatched the remaining two Tank Topplers with ease, before turning to the hourglass in time to fire off a spell or two before it bobbed away. I gave chase, moving much faster than I normally could, and sliced through the Unversed with twice my normal speed.

I landed as the hourglass faded into nothingness. Around me, Red Hot Chilis materialized, circling me. I jerked forward, and jumped after the Unversed directly in front of me. I slammed it into the ground and banished it with a flick of my wrist before turning to the other three and running towards the closest. I moved without conscious thought, dodging attacks and feeling as though the wind were lending speed to my feet.

More Red Hot Chilis and Tank Topplers popped up next. I Froze a couple Chilis and flipped over a charging Tank Toppler, all the while trying to figure out how I could flip with such ease. Ven must be a lot more flexible than I am normally.

The fight blended together in a blur of color and movement. Stroke of Midnight was constantly in motion, and so were my feet.

More Unversed came, and I defeated them without a second thought. I felt my strength start to ebb however, as another group of Floods rose from the ground.`

Even as I felt the Wayfinder's connection break, I slashed through the last Flood and released the Stroke of Midnight. I felt small beads of sweat drip down my forehead and took deep breaths to steady my heart rate. Ven's style took some getting used to. I hadn't jumped around that much since Master Eraqus' last obstacle course. I wondered absentmindedly how Ven fights like this all the time.

I turned at the sound of footsteps behind me, and saw a figure walking into the town. I peered closer, and realized with a jolt that it was Master Xehanort.

Confusion replaced my weariness.

_What's Master Xehanort doing here?_

As I watched his stooped back stride further along the road, I answered my own query aloud.

"Maybe he found something out."

* * *

I tried to follow Master Xehanort, but was confronted by another group of Floods before I could enter the town. I took care of them, and started to wander the packed streets, but was unable to locate the golden-eyed Master. I wracked my brains and tried to figure out where he could have gone, but was interrupted by a strangled scream from the street to my left.

I immediately ran that way, and saw a group of finely-dressed women huddled together, scared and shaking, staring after two giant figures that were _floating_ down the otherwise deserted street. The women fled after a moment, and I watched the figures until they turned a corner and were out of my sight line. The shadows had stopped me from seeing any details about their features, but I was quite sure that they were floating.

A mental battle waged between following the figures and finding Master Xehanort. It took only a moment before the battle finished and I raced after the figures. I turned the corner and sped after my two objectives. Passing a low building, the light illuminated their features for a moment and I realized with a jolt of surprise that the were Unversed. There was no mistaking that symbol.

I doubled my pace and darted after them.

* * *

Terra dodged the shocked and terrified bystanders easily in his chase of the Unversed. The crowd parted almost as though by magic as the Unversed passed, and the people, fear filling their faces, ran away from the large monsters. Mothers gathered their shrieking children to their side, fathers stepped in front of their families, even though it was obvious they were as terrified as their dependents, and shopkeepers vacated their positions in fright.

Occasionally Terra swore he could hear the echo of footsteps down other side streets he passed, but ignored them. Somehow, the Unversed were always able to stay ahead of the brown-haired Keybearer as he raced around buildings and fountains, barely noticing the beautiful views as the Unversed led Terra up to the higher levels of the city.

The crowd of civilians thinned until it was only Terra and the _thud_ of his shoes in the spacious waterways and ramps. The two Unversed rounded a corner ahead, and Terra increased his speed as much as he could. But, when he whirled around the same turn, Terra was met with only still air and the far-off music of falling water.

Terra scanned the skies and the surrounding areas. He was now almost at the highest point of Radiant Garden, on a large circular platform surrounded by pipes and other glass walkways.

Surveying the blue sky above his head, Terra stopped in the middle of the platform. He heard the sound of footsteps behind him and turned to see Aqua racing towards him. Blinking in surprise, Terra almost opened his mouth to shout a greeting, but shifted his gaze back to search for the Unversed. Aqua drew to a stop next to him, but before they could acknowledge each other's presence, another set of footsteps echoed around the still air.

Terra and Aqua turned and nearly yelled in surprise. A shorter, blonde figure was running towards them.

"Ven!" They shouted together as the younger boy drew to a stop next to them.

"Aqua! Terra!" Ven smiled, and opened his mouth to say something else, but something in the sky behind his friends made him gasp sharply and summon his Keyblade. Aqua and Terra turned around and summoned their Keyblades too.

The three giant Unversed that each of the friends had been pursuing were now flying straight towards them. Together, it was obvious that the three parts belonged together in order to combine into an even larger monster. The two Terra had hunted were the legs, Aqua's were the arms and hand, while Ven had been chasing the head and torso.

Once the group of Unversed were hovering over the heads of the Keybearers, they stopped and drew together, into their proper places. The legs floated up under the torso and latched onto it with a crackle of blue energy, while the arms hovered into place before connecting with the same lightning.

The reassembled Unversed loomed over Aqua, Terra, and Ven, red eyes glowing threateningly.

* * *

The monster waited a moment before attacking, almost as if sizing them up.

Aqua's eyes darted around, checking for weak points. Ven shifted his right foot nervously and readjusted his grip on his Keyblade. Terra took a deep breath and tensed.

Just when it seemed that the world had frozen, the Unversed brought back a fist and shot it towards Aqua. Sidestepping, she called out to Ven and Terra "Kill the legs and arms first!

Neither of the boys questioned her order and both sprinted after the floating Unversed, Keyblades not even making a scratch on the sturdy armor. Aqua backed up and fired spell after spell at every weak point she could think of.

Ven dodged as the Unversed's fist flew towards him, and commented brightly to Terra, "You know, I think this guy needs a name."

Terra bit back a chuckle as he ducked under another attack and retaliated at the large arm hovering directly above his head. "Like what?"

Ven shrugged. "Dunno. But I don't wanna be calling him 'The Unversed' until we beat him."

Aqua overheard and laughed outright. "Bill. Let's call him Bill."

Ven smiled and nodded. "Sure! Bill sounds perfect."

Terra didn't stop the laugh that time, even as he slashed at the increasingly infuriating Unversed.

Suddenly, 'Bill' stopped trying to strike the Keybearers and drew back, towards the other side of the platform. All three tensed, raising their Keyblades defensively. The Unversed moved before any of them could react further, and rushed forward, slamming Aqua into the bars that bordered the edge, and pushing Ven and Terra back several feet. Wincing, Aqua cast another spell that froze one of its legs and Ven and Terra sped over and began slashing.

After the leg unfroze, the Unversed bobbed to the middle of the circle and orange sparks began sprouting around it's center, and the tell-tale _hum_ of explosive magic began.

Terra cast one look at the crackling sparks and yelled, "Aqua!"

Aqua's blue eyes examined the magic for a moment before she called back, "Looks like it will be a beam of some sort, most likely fire...duck under or stay to the Unversed's back."

Even as her voice began to echo around the pipes and pathways, the magic finished charging and a beam of white-orange fire shot straight out from the Unversed's midsection. The magic crackled with energy and filled the air with a low whirring sound. As the Unversed turned, so did the beam, and Ven yelped as it came close to slicing him in half before he had the presence of mind to duck. The beam singed the hairs on the back of his head before moving again towards Terra. Terra jumped over the beam, watching as it sped on, around the platform like a clock. Aqua ducked under like Ven and shot another spell once its back was turned. Ven jumped over this time and frowned as the beam rocketed back towards him once again, instead of completing the circle. Dodging, he called to Aqua "Hey, how long do you think this thing can keep it up?"

She glanced over and shrugged. "Given the charge-up time, I'd say not too long now."

Sure enough, the beam only lasted long enough to make another plunge at Terra before sputtering and dying, leaving the Unversed floating, clenching and unclenching its large fists.

Terra wasted no time and ran in, slicing with his Keyblade every time a limb was in reach of his long weapon. Ven dashed in as well, using weaker hits but going twice as fast as his older friend. Aqua hung back, analyzing the Unversed's movements and trying to figure out what else it had up its sleeve.

"You know, I don't think Bill accurately describes this Unversed." Ven looked over at Terra's comment, and smiled.

"Maybe not. This armored bad-boy needs a better name." Terra snickered as he heard Aqua's reply.

"That's it!" Ven's eyes lit up with his epiphany. "Armor! Three pieces of armor! Trinity Armor!"

Aqua and Terra laughed at the earnest look on Ven's face. "Trinity Armor it is." Aqua agreed. Her eyebrows narrowed as she noticed a new motion of the Trinity Armor, and alerted the two boys.

"Watch out! It's separating."

And so it was. The legs moved out of their place and started twirling, before shooting straight for Ven, who evaded just in time. Terra lost track of the arms and torso as the legs shot towards him, and he was forced to bring his Keyblade up to block, before engaging the enemy again with a series of thrusts.

Aqua battled with the torso and head, abandoning magic and attacking with her Keyblade. Ven ran after the arms, and danced around the various the offense, striking whenever possible.

One of Terra's particularly strong hits managed to break through the armor of the legs, and he felt a small smile as he destroyed the first of the three parts. The other two pieces must have felt their ally's demise, and began to move again. Ven looked over in confusion, and let out a triumphant whoop once he saw Terra's fallen opponent.

The two remaining pieces of the Trinity Armor went to opposite sides of the platform and, with a crackle of blue lightning, magic sprouted between the two, creating a crackling string of electricity.

Terra glanced over to the other side, where Aqua was standing, warily examining the magic. After a moment, she yelled to her two companions "Electric magic—don't get hit no matter what. I wouldn't suggest ducking under or jumping over, the beam moves too much. Just move out of the way."

Ven nodded and Terra made a small noise of assent. Sweat was starting to drip down their foreheads, and their Keyblades began to feel heavy. All three were panting, their various wounds that they had accumulated over their travels throbbing.

Both the arms and torso began turning at the same speed, and the Keybearers darted out of the way, running around the edge of the glass floor at the same speed of the Unversed.

Ven took a chance and threw his Keyblade at the nearest piece, which happened to be the torso, and grinned when it made contact before summoning it back.

"Good idea." Terra began to whack the Trinity Armor whenever possible as well, and Aqua shot spells as she ran.

Grinning as one of Aqua's spells made a gap in the armor of the arms, Ven dashed up and struck, dissipating the piece of the Trinity Armor. The electricity died abruptly, and the torso drew back, almost as if it was starting to feel nervous.

Even as its three opponents charged forwards, the last remaining piece of Trinity Armor began to spin in mid-air, and blue beams of light shot out at the three Keyblade wielders.

Each raised their Keyblade in defense, but the beams were small and it was hard to block all of them. Aqua let out a winced as a beam grazed her arm, leaving a small cut, and Terra sucked his breath in sharply as one stung the back of his hand. Ven grimaced as the magic attack brushed by his shoulder, ripping through the fabric and slicing the skin beneath.

After a while, the Unversed spun to a stop, attacks slowly stopping.

Ven raced in, Terra and Aqua right behind him, and struck the Unversed wherever he could reach.

The fighters' strength faded, every breath was a pant, but the Unversed remained upright, no visible sign of injury apparent. Orange sparks once again sprung from the Unversed, and each of the friends drew back as the fire beam split the air.

They ducked and dodged, jumped and sprinted around, until the beam finally fizzed out. Ven drew a breath of relief and began slashing at the Unversed again.

Aqua noted her friend's injuries and felt her own twinge. Raising her Keyblade, she cried "Cura!" and each felt strength return to their limbs as their cuts and bruises healed.

"Thanks, Aqua!" Ven called over and Terra nodded in agreement. Aqua smiled, and rushed in to help the other two.

After knocking Ven back and retreating to a corner, the Unversed spun again, only this time, small fire balls shot out, which exploded once they touched the ground.

These were easier to dodge, especially since their reaction time had returned with Aqua's healing spell. Terra got under the torso and began slashing whenever he wasn't dodging.

The fireballs stopped after a minute, and it was then that the three friends noticed that the piece of Trinity Armor seemed tired. Various dents and scratched adorned the sturdy Unversed, and it seemed to float closer to the ground.

It swayed, back and forth as though trying to decide who to attack.

* * *

**Terra's POV**

We each drew back as the monster Unversed drew to a halt, battered and weak.

The same plan formed in all our minds.

"Terra!" I heard the unspoken message in Aqua's voice and understood.

"Ven! Now!" I called as we all started running, gaining speed for the final strike.

Ven's smile was evident in his voice as he yelled out "C'mon!"

Aqua struck first. With a grunt of effort, she cloaked her Keyblade in magic and slammed into the weak Unversed. Ven and I jumped next.

It was impossible to tell which of our Keyblades stuck first. Our hits criss-crossed and floored the giant nuisance. The three of us dropped to the ground, panting, as the last piece of the Trinity Armor dissolved in a fog of purple and black.

I smiled.

We all jogged to the middle, Ven beaming triumphantly and Aqua with a content, if tired grin. "Got 'im." I felt pride color my tone.

"We make a good team." Aqua said as we drew to a halt.

"Sure do!" Ven's smile brightened.

Then, eyes widening in realization, Ven said, "Oh yeah! I got you these tickets."

Ven reached in his pocket and pulled out three cards with colorful designs.

"For what?" I asked, leaning closer to peer at them.

Ven looked up and handed one to me and Aqua. "Lifetime passes to Disney Town."

_Disney Town?_ I thought to myself.

"He said to—" Ven paused and his smile flickered.

He contined, voice suddenly a little confused, almost indignant. "He said to take two grown-ups." Ven tucked the remaining card back in his pocket.

"You mean us?" Aqua asked.

Aqua and I glanced at each other, then back at Ven, before bursting into laughter.

We still put the cards in our pockets.

After our short gale of merriment, Aqua spoke again, voice serious.

"Listen to me Ven...We need to get you home—"

But Ven cut her off.

"It's okay Aqua."

He turned to me.

"Trust me, the guy in the mask is history. He'll never bad-mouth Terra again."

I sucked my breath in sharply and stepped forward, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"You saw the boy in the mask?" Ven looked confused, almost scared, and hesitated.

"Uh...Y-yes?"

I turned away, hand dropping back to my side."

"Vanitas..." I said, almost unaware that I said his name aloud.

After a moment, I turned back to Ven.

"Ven. You let Aqua take you home."

His face fell.

"No way! I wanna go with you guys."

"You can't." I stopped any other protestations. "We have a dangerous task ahead of us. I don't want you to get hurt."

Aqua spoke up then.

"And what is this 'dangerous task', Terra?"  
Aqua hesitated.

"It doesn't sound like what Master told you to do." She sounded almost accusatory, but I met her gaze without flinching.

"It might be a different route, but I'm fighting the darkness."

"I'm not so sure." Aqua's blue eyes were full of suspicion, and regret. "I've been to the same worlds as you, and I've seen what you've done." She firmed her resolve and her eyes turned hard. "You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness."

Ven jerked forward.

"Listen to yourself, Aqua. Terra would never—"

I cut him off again. "You mean you've been spying on me? Is that what he said to do? The Master's orders?"

I could feel anger bubbling up inside me, but I pushed it away. _Does Master not trust me?_

Now it was Aqua's face that held unsurety.

"He was only—" she paused, seeming to be double-checking her answer.

Ven's face held denial and despair.

"Aqua..." He shook his head, and looked away.

"I get it." I was vaguely aware of my mouth forming the words.

Numbness and hurt stole over my brain.

I turned, and began walking towards the walkway. I had to get away, _anywhere_, just away from Aqua, away from everyone. I needed to come to terms with the fact that _Master doesn't trust me. Master doesn't trust me-Master doesn't trust me-Master doesn't trust me._

I heard Ven call out my name from behind me.

The anger that simmered beneath my skin spilled out.

"Just stay put!" Ven's footsteps drew to a stop.

"I'm on my own now, all right?"

I tried to bring my emotions under control.

_Master doesn't trust me._

Aqua regained her voice and yelled after my retreating form, "Terra, please! Listen! The Master has no reason to distrust you, really! He was just worried!" I didn't stop, and left my two best friends on that glass platform, not looking back.

* * *

A/N:

*dodges bricks*  
Well, aren't you surprised that I'm back?  
Hey, put that tomato down.  
Yes, I'm waaaaay too late with this, but just LOOK at this monstrosity of a chapter. AND THIS ISN'T EVEN ALL OF IT! I have another half to finish writing still! The fight scenes nearly killed me. And it didn't help that real life decided to dump me with more schoolwork than should be humanly possible. And every time I tried to write, writers block hit me in the face. SO yeah.  
And the battle with the Trinity Armor...here I thought there was nothing harder than beating Xaldin in KHII, but nope, writing that battle scene was ALOT harder. You have no idea how long I agonized over that scene.  
And I'm sorry about the POV changes so much, but it's necessary so I don't have to re-write that same battle scene in THREE different pov's. Look how long it took me to write one!  
Trust me, the next chapter won't take as long. Maybe a week to two weeks, just because there's the whole show-down with Braig and writing battles aren't a walk in the park.

Disclaimer: Still waiting for that little package that says 'You now own Kingdom Hearts!'

**Thank you, Guest! I hope you're still reading, even though this has taken much longer than it should have.**


End file.
